A Whisper of Magic
by Mahanon
Summary: Hawke, a greedy mage, runs from the blight to Kirkwall where he meets a spiky elf. (Co writer tonguetiedandtwisted)
1. Chapter 1

Ash, bitter and dry on his tongue, an annoyance to his nose, filled the once clear air of Lothering: his home. Hawke refused to look skyward, couldn't even if he wished it as the Darkspawn, twisted and marred beings were before him. Their hisses and blood thirst kept him far too distracted. He had to be strong, his mother, his brother and his sister were looking to him.

"Wait- I can't go on, I need-" His mother bent over panting for breath, she was not the spry youth she had once been that had ran away with an Appostate.

Bethany supported her mother, pushing her up straight and letting her rest against her while Carver and Hawke guarded them. "We can't just stay here, mother we have to go."

"Where? It's not like we have an abundance of money and friends to turn to." Bethany scoffed, "Where were you anyway?"

"Ostagar, doing something worthwhile!" Carver snapped.

Bethany shook her head and looked to her elder brother, "We can't just wander, Brother. We need some destination."

Hawke grit his teeth, pacing forward as he heard the Darkspawn ahead, behind, all damn sides of them, gnawing and hissing, the damn hissing. "Redcliff isn't far, if we can make it to the Hinterlands, it has rams, we could hunt and find lodging- or do work and find a Merchant headed to Denerim."

Carver laughed, it was a strangled fearful sound. "Do you think that will be far enough? I was at Ostagar- we need to get out of Fereldan, those things will swallow us all. They killed the Gray-wardens. Maker." Carver shivered at the memory, gripping his sword tighter.

Hawke snapped, growling in rage, yes Carver had gone to Ostgar, had left the farm, left mother in tears and Bethany terrified. He had been left to tend the farm, to support them all while his little brother skipped away selfishly. "Fine, you have a better idea go right ahead!" Hawke snapped letting his rage burn a wall of protective fire. The Darkspawn that had caught up with them unable to cross the flames.

"Kirkwall."

"What?" Hawke asked unable to control the annoyance still in his voice from dealing with his little brother. He looked to his mother.

"Kirkwall." Leandra repeated, "We have family there."

"There are a lot of Templars in Kirkwall mother." Bethany reminded wearily as they started forward, her staff at the ready.

Carver scoffed, "There's Templars everywhere."

"Carver." Hawke growled in warning, "It will still mean getting North to Amaranthian, let's make sure we live long enough to see it." He tried not to think about the faces of the people he had grown up with, the old woman that had once tended to the scrape on his brother's elbow, how her face was contorted and her screams never ending as the Darkspawn pulled her into their masses. Mavus the cow farmer who had just taken over for his father. How he had refused to leave the land, how he had stood there, starving and savagely protecting his land while refusing to listen to reason. How the Darkspawn had gutted him and defiled him. Hawke refused to let that be his family, he refused to stop running. His bladed staff turned in his palms as the Darkspawn appeared over the scorched hill. He didn't stop, his movement fluid and strong as he raced up with the blade, it was a split second of aiming, using the length of his staff he made sure to keep a distance from those wicked blades the Gray beast was holding. The tip off his own bade sunk into the old leather the creature wore. With his weight and strength built up from his life as a farm boy Hawke drove forward, lifting the creature and swinging it around and into it's comrade. It was just like cleaning out the stables, sinking his weight onto the staff, using his muscle to lift then twist.

Years he had grumbled about the work, how he had lost that boyish lean muscle of a youth in in turn become bull like. Arms thick like trunks, a chest broad as a bears and hips narrow and nimble. It had all come from the food, the sweet creams, protein filled eggs from the ducks, geese and chickens, the meat from the animals. Then all the time, effort, the never half hearted power he had exerted just so he could meet up to the standards his father had put in place, so he could care for his family in his father's place.

He twisted his staff from the rotten diseased flesh and whipped his blade around, it sunk into another Darkspawn's head. There were so many, they seemed to be never ending, he had killed three and more were running towards him, five, six- Maker there was no point in counting.

They were terrifying creatures, the story books did not do them justice, their skin was Gray and mossy in places, like they had never seen sunlight, died and forgotten to do the decent thing such as rot away.

Hawke didn't have time to stroke the over grown black sweat drenched hair from his face, he flicked it back with a toss of his head, letting go of his staff in favour of conjuring the fire that burned within him. He was a mage, and at last he could let it powers flood the world around him.

He scorched the onslaught of Darkspawn, their twisted faces, blood covered claws, all of it burned. His sister joined, a knowing little smirk dancing on her lips. They had ran from this power all their lives and now they could finally unleash it, it was finally not a curse to their family. The liquid flames danced over the edge of the cliff beyond the hill. Finally they could see what the land of Lothering had become, up to the great Highway: a long, high Bridge like structure from the time Tavinter had reined over Fereldan. All of it was bathed in flame, death and Darkspawn. The sky even bled and grew tainted, the mixture of the orange sky and the ash was a hazy mirror of the land below.

Their moment of grief was cut short, The roars of battle and the scream of pain rung in their ears. A Templar staggered while a woman with red, blazing hair bashed in the face of a Darkspawn, Hawke rushed towards the scene with his siblings by his side. His eyes going wide and eyebrows crawling up to his hair line. The woman was wielding a Shield and a kitchen knife. The woman had taken out two Darkspawn already and now she pinned a third below her, the knife being used with such force that it severed the creatures head from it's neck. Hawke swore in disbelieve before firing a fire spell over the woman's hunched form to stagger the fourth Darkspawn from stabbing it's blades into her spine.

Carve rushed forward, his great-sword swinging and lashing out brutally to destroy as many of the tainted beings as possible. Blood, black as ink, spilled out across the ground, it hissed and steamed. Carver remembered one of the lectures at Ostagar before it was over run, the dead Darkspawn lay at the commanders feet. His voice was so grim, he had told them that the Darkspawn blood was black, that it burnt when it touched your skin, maker he was right. Carver could only hope none of them became infected.

Bethany cast a healing spell over the woman and the Templar, pulling Leandra to her to make sure nothing came from behind. She had spent time in the Chantry, she loved speaking to the sisters there and reading their books. One Sister, Lelianna had been a bard in her past and would sing or tell stories. She saw no reason in such a dark time not to heal the Templar, where would he take her anyway?

"Mage!" The Templar hissed marching forward, Hawke intercepted swiftly, towering over the clean cut man of the cloth. He snarled viciously protective and in warning, his mind unable to be pulled fully from the heat of battle so quickly.

The fiery woman of war saved the Templar once more, pulling him back, "Wesley, the Maker understands."

Carver shifted in front of his twin as his elder brother and the Templar turned from one another. As Hawke turned his eyes swept over his family like a wolf prowling, scanning quickly over the three for injury before turning to the new 'threat'.

"If it weren't for you I would have been killed. I thank you for that. I am Aveline, this is my Husband Wesley. I know mages don't tend to like Templars but considering the circumstances..."

"You want to join us?" Hawke asked eyeing Wesley, "Will he be a problem?"

"No more than I usually am to my wife, she is quite the force to reckon with." Wesley chuckled and smiled, leaning towards the redhead that had protected him with the force of a lion.

Aveline smiled, it was obvious they were besotted, "No, there won't be any problems from us. There isn't anything like a blight to put things in perspective for you. I'll fight just as hard to defend all of you should you let us join. We will die if..."

"Of course you're joining!" Bethany interrupted, earning a groan from her brothers.

Leandra backed up her daughter, "We are not going to leave anyone we could help alone out here, you're welcome to stay with us as long as you wish."

"Thank you, I won't forget this." Aveline said so soft and heartfelt for a woman with such strength in her voice. She bent to grab her sword, keeping her husband's shield since his arm was useless. "Let us continue before more come."

Fate was a cruel thing, as soon as they gained a new member of the team, they lost another. He was frozen as Bethany knocked their mother out of the way, he was terrified as the huge ogre plucked his little, sweet sister from the ground. Memories of her playing with her dolls flashed through his mind, how she would grin all gummy at him as a baby and giggle. How she would cry out and toss her toy. How she was still crying out but this time that beast, that stinking retched creature was tossing his baby sister t the ground. Hawke would never forget the sound, that crack. He knew his sister was dead. Pure rage filled him, drove him forward with a roar of Anger. He did not even notice the dragon breathing fire on the creatures around him. Carver's call of his name meant nothing to him, they would not halt him from this. The ogre was laughing, that ugly twisted face looking at him with a snigger. He could see it in it's beady little eyes.

The Ogre, spotted with green scales and breath that could bring one to vomit up their breakfast, slammed it's fists into the ground right on top of Hawke. The unnaturally large knuckles could down an oxen, it shuddered the ground- but, with size it lacked speed. Hawke darted to one side, hopped on top of those huge fists, he propelled himself with magic, leaping with his staff raised high before slamming it into the back of the creature's neck. He landed, shoving the wood deeper and deeper, the wood sliding through the creature's neck and into the ground. It buckled at the last moment, lifting Hawke and forcing him to swing around to it's back. He was falling, he was going to die under the weight of this devil. A startled cry left his lips, he wrapped his legs around the creature's neck as it swung around arm's lashing out. Hawke's heart thundered in his chest in horror as he finally had the mind to reach for his pocket knife, grabbing it tight and stabbing the creature over and over, leaning over it's head to get at it's eyes and nose. It finally topped leaving him shaken.

Hawke felt Carver grab his back, pull him to his feet, but it did not stop him looking up, mouth dropping open as a dragon landed on the cliff above them. HE swore softly, tongue and throat dry as it swooped, swooping is bad. Was all Hawke would think before the creature began to transform. His mothers sobs were deafened by the magic singing. Gold light became a woman, old and deadly as she dragged a Darkspawn corpse with her. Hawke pushed Carver behind him. "Who-"

"The witch of the wilds." Aveline gasped out clutching her sword tight giving a passing glance to Wesley who was giving Bethany's body the words of the maker to guide her soul.

Flemeth's smirk would never leave his memories for years to come.


	2. Chapter 2

"A job from Athenril? " Varric asked looking confused, Hawke and Athenril had not been on the most friendly of terms when he left her smuggling group. She had not been happy about loosing the 6'2ft mage with eyes of gold, jaw of steel and looks that could kill almost as fast as his magic.

Hawke cleared his throat and sniffed after his drink. His hair had grown well over the last year, some fell in long strands about his face, the rest was tied behind him in a low ponytail, however, his hair may grow but the memories had never left him. "No, the client never gave the name, she just said to meet a bloke named Anso. We will be meeting us in Lowtown. He should be there soon in the market area. I thought you, me, Carver, and Anders could go meet him. Aveline is out of the question, she'd kill me if it turned into something illegal."

"Everything you do is illegal, Hawke."

"I have done none illegal things." Hawke defended, his golden eyes wide with fake offence.

"Name one job that wasn't illegal." The blonde challenged.

"Hawke scratched his neat stubble that only centred around his mouth, "Um, there was that time when... ehh no. There was that time I took... no. Hm, okay I got it: That time I got that rat out of Corff's tankard for a free drink."

"He served the tankard of ale to the next customer that walked in, your heroics gave him the power to pull something illegal, and disgusting." Anders pointed out with a grin making the other mage sulk.

"Hawke stood, "I refuse to take this, We are doing this completely legal and legit job." With that proclaimed they headed out. "Lyrium, you are smuggling Lyrium." Hawke stared at Anso the twitchy dwarf.

"Shhh quiet! Listen do you want the coin or not?" Anso groaned hardly seeming to be in the right business.

"Anders was looking smug, he had his 'I told you' look on his stupid face. Hawke smothered it with his hand, "No we'll take it."

"Anso sighed in relief, "Can I go? All that open space, I don't want to fall up into it."

"Varric grinned, "Bartrand use to be like that, never had the problem myself. Bartrand says I have lost my stone sense."

"Thank you, you better head in." Hawke let Anso go grabbing the musing Varric's shoulder, "You still feel like a stone all round and hard so don't worry to much Varric." He said as the other dwarf fled the scene.

"That was not a compliment Hawke." Varric shook his head despite his amused smile. Somehow Hawke always ended up on the wrong side of the line, dragged over by so many hands that it was impossible to avoid.

"Hawke," Anders called his attention as they walked the chilly steps of Lowtown, "may I ask you a question?"

"Hawke flicked his eyes to Anders, his staff drawn and tailed armour rippling in the small small breeze, "You don't need to ask permission Anders."

"It's still polite to ask. Anyway, why are you doing this? I know we need money but this job seems a little... strange. Why wouldn't Anso just go and make the deal with the hired hands of Darktown? I'm sure many would jump to the task." Anders mused glancing around a dark corner road, he spotted a whore and a man exchanging money as steam rose from a near by sewerage hole. Anders shook his head and quickened to catch up with Hawke. His blonde locks falling from the pony tail slightly before he tightened it.

"Varric pulled out Bianca, "Who knows Blonde, it's best not to ask too much. If we get the coin then we will be one step closer. If we don't and it is a trap, we will just kill everyone and take their coin that way." Varric said breezily in tone.

"Carver seemed to bounce with eagerness, "We could buy back our own place, Lyrium smuggling to the Templars is high paying from what I herd back in Fereldan." 

"And who told you that?" Hawke growled annoyed at his little brother's delving into dangerous and shifty businesses.

"Carver's laugh turned more strained, "I may have met our cousin at Ostagar… who knew about it. Daylen, told me they get forty gold, seventy if they are good at haggling, and we have Varric."

"Hopefully it will all go as planned then." Hawke grinned and tossed and arm over his brother's shoulder pulling him in close.

"It had been far too quite, far too easy, and far too hopeful, so when they where attacked as soon as they stepped foot in the Alienage Varric was almost relieved. It was unnatural to walk down the street with Hawke and not be attacked.

"Men dressed in black leather and faces covered. Hawke remembered did not recognize any of them. A surprise after working an entire year in the underground, he had fought side by side the Cotarie, the Red hands, smuggled with the help of the Carta. He should of listened to Blonde. These men had came from outside of Kirkwall, outside the usual stock. Hawke hissed as he yanked his friends behind the edge of a house. Arrows flying past them.

"Well shit." Varric hissed eyeing amount of arrows, one, two, three… "Five, There are five rangers."

"We can take them." Carver clutched at his blade about ready to jump into battle then and there if it were not for Hawke's hand holding him back.  
"Hawke was silent, he had seen at least six swordsmen before ducking away. "Right, right, we can do this. We're outnumbered but we are mages, we are awesome. Awesomely powerful."

"We're going to die." Anders whined hiding his face in his hands.

"Oh sod you." Hawke turned to Varric, "We need traps and we need some of those helpful smoke bombs of yours."

"I'm all ears." Varric offered keeping Bianca close and armed as he watched Hawke's back.

"Come out, we won't hurt you. Those arrows were an accident." One of the men called, unable to keep the sick amusement from his voice.

"Hawke tried not to snarl. "This is the plan..."

...

" Varric Darted out, for someone so short he was rather athletic as he charged the field of battle, Arrows were instantly fired at him but they bounced from his skin as if he were a god. He did not miss his own target, Bianca fired, the bold lading hard against the massive holy tree in the dead centre of the Alienage. A bottle smashed against the trunk sending a chilly fog bursting out to cover the small cramped area. Varric whistled as he got in position in the next alley way. Hawke was next, his magic summoned swiftly, hidden in the fog before he charged away for cover getting ready to protect and attack if the plan went askew.

"What the fuck!?" The men coughed and fired into the fog blindly, some had already began moving, blinded by the fog. A few yelped, tripping over the roots of the tree. Anders took that moment to step from cover, he sent a blast of power, using the will of his mind to send the men and the fog back overs.

"Hawke let out a little bark of cheer, his magic had worked the ice wall with sharp spikes had worked perfectly. The blast from Anders mind had sent the rangers and some of the swordsmen into the deadly elemental structure, impaling their bells, shoulders, and for one poor sod his neck on the sharp points.

"Fury roared in the twiddled number of of the gang, they charged at the mages, Hawke's happy sound turned to a yelp as he was soon forced to defend himself. Anders was protected by Varric when one man with a rather large great sword took a liking to the idea of cutting off his blond head.

"Hawke saw this from the corner of his eye, he hissed a curse as he used his staff to keep his own attacker at bay. He was no rouge, no warrior, so the Rogue easily slid behind his defenses with a few elegant turns of his feet. Hawke cursed and resorted to a clumsy punch while his foe stabbed his shoulder. He managed to knock the man away, panting in pain even as he drove his bladed staff forward and into the Rogue's throat. Wincing he quickly hurried over to Anders. The blond was waving around, deflecting with magic and the wood of his stave.

"Varric now had his own problems but the dwarf managed to keep his distance- who knew Varric could back-flip? Luckily Carver flew into action knocking one of his attackers to the ground and forcing back the rest.

"Hawke did not have time to look on in wonder though, he swept the brute's feet from under him. Anders sent a blast of electric into the raging warriors face. The body twitched, both mages waited a moment to make sure before heading towards Varric, they unleashed their magic happy now that they were no longer in close range. The two rogues that had ganged up on their dwarf met a messy end, Fire burnt them and electric burst their flesh making their eyes melt from their sockets.  
"Varric grimaced, "Remind me not to get on the wrong side of you both…"

"I don't believe that will stop you from fleecing us in Wicked grace." Hawke panted out. He finally got the chance to look around, to collect himself once more, the sight of blood. So much blood and bodies laying around them, the sight of blood on Anders forehead, the tired look in Varric's eyes, and the pain in his shoulder, it all made him throb with annoyance. For how long could they deal with this? Why could it not just be easy for them?

"Growling, Hawke grabbed at his shoulder and straightened to his full height. He gripped the staff and stepped inside the warehouse. Hawke did not wait for the next attack let his Magic flood out, he burnt all living forms that were within lighting them aflame. The red power burning and killing the majority of the men inside. Varric whistled, "Someone's testy." Varric acknowledged, worry evident as he stayed behind the mad mage, firing bolts at the frightened men that had been trapped like rats.

"Hawke grunted, "I'm irritated, one of them stabbed me!" He sulked, brows coming down in a brooding manner as he stepped into the burning room. The flames following his feet instantly sizzled to nothing as the room was put out of it's misery. Varric caught a trap, disarming it before Hawke was injured but the mage continued without worry. He popped open the chest only to find... "Nothing." Hawke growled slamming the chest closed, "I'll kill that fucking dwarf!" Hawke snapped kicking the chest.

"Varric groaned, "Who the hell set us up to this?" He followed the angry mage keeping a few steps back from the raging beast.

"Anders stayed behind Varric, using him as a meat-bag, "We should go back to Anso and hang him off a cliff until he talks." Anders suggested giddily, perhaps a little too giddy at the thought, but then again he could have been asleep rather than tracking empty chests in the middle of the night.

"The suggestion couldn't be answered as more men and women showed wielding yet more weapons. There was even a bloody mage involved. Hawke wrinkled his nose. "That's not the elf!" One man called they wore something a little differently than the others. Where the previous group had the colours of Antiva these had the bold colours of Tavinter, "Who sodding cares the boss said take any that go in." Another ordered before the circle charged. A blast of the mind had them down on their knees panting at the air lost in their lungs.

"Hawke smirked, his sharp, thick fangs showing "Look, corpses, and they think they have a right to breath. How cute." He laughed before grabbing one of the attackers by the throat and lifting him before he could recover. The mage, or Hawke thought was a mage by the robe, struggled and grabbed at Hawke's arm. "Return to your grave." The mage instructed as a strong bolt of power when through him, fire blazed at the body in his grip, frying him from the inside out. The blood boiling in the thug's veins burst the frightened eyes and swelled the wagging tongue. He was dead but still he screamed without a sound.

"Varric recovered and began firing, Anders had already taken out a few with his own magic, perhaps not at all as brutal as Hawke but he was no weakling. By the end Hawke was covered in sticky blood, smelling like burning meat and hair. "Now we steal their shoes." Hawke cheerfully chirped.

"Grabbing a leg Hawke lifted the person's foot up so he could better pull the footwear free from the body, clearly the poor sod would no longer be needing it. Busy as he was, he almost missed the well armoured living soldier heading towards them. Hawke looked up as the man began to talk and dare to say it was a mistake for him to go to the Alienage. Of course it was a bloody mistake.

" I don't know who you are friend, but you made a serious mistake coming here." A voice directed to whoever Anso had found willing to do the favour. Fenris heard the voice from behind the wall and saw the lieutenant the voice called for. " Lieutenant! I want everyone in the clearing. Now!"

"Fenris didn't give the Lieutenant a chance to even reach the clearing. No way was Fenris going to let the person who very well saved his life be ambushed...again. Whomever that person may be, Fenris was forever in their debt. That's why he squeezed the Lieutenant's heart, just enough for the man to still be able to run to his Captain and be made an example of, before falling over in death. " Captain..." He begged for help, but there could be none, Fenris had crushed his heart.

"When the Captain turned around, Fenris made his entrance. Walking calmly and confidently, knowing the Captain could not touch him, would not dare, after this new bit of information. " Your men are dead." Fenris boldly stated, proud of his work, and the work of Anso's recruit. He continued to tell off the captain, " And your trap has failed. I suggest running back to your master while you can. " Fenris grew hard and bitter with every second that passed by with the Captain and his Master still alive, if someone even dared to touch him now he'd kill without mercy. And the Captain did dare. The fool even struck him with the word that stung the most. " You are going nowhere,... Slave." Some nerve this man had. That word and the filthy fingers on his shoulder pulling him back, caused Fenris to snap.

"Fenris turned looked the man dead in his eyes, snarled, flared his nostrils and ignited his markings. The man was doomed. Fenris reached in and yanked out the man's heart then turned with the satisfying thump of the body hitting the ground ringing in his ears. He almost wanted to smile, but didn't he was far too angry. He turned back around to the group of people and informed them all of what he would not tolerate. " I am not a Slave." If they even joked about calling him one they'd meet the same fate as the Captain. Looking among the crowd Fenris spotted a rather strong man, tall, and husky, with hair like the devil, jet black and thick, and eyes like a sun, golden with hints of red fiery flames. The eyes were enough to soften Fenris. Enough to distract him and let his guard down, he turned off the markings, wincing in slight pain as he did so, then he looked to the rest of the group. All scared and a little frantic. The man with golden eyes, seemed the only one composed, he had to be the leader. So Fenris spoke to him out of respect. " I apologize." He lifted his green, almost feminine eyes to the golden ones so the man could see he was genuinely sorry. Fenris did notice a handsome face, but he thought nothing of it. Or that was what he told himself, the man was surrounded by the bodies of hunters that had not only stalked his waking hours but also his dreams. Fenris wanted to know what kind of man Hawke was, how he became so strong. Fenris wondered if the brute of a man was as curious about him.

"Distracting his mind again Fenris looked down to lips and continued speaking, calming himself with the smooth shape of the man's mouth. And walking away when the curiosity began to grow. He shouldn't look at a human in such a way, should he? Now talking to the man with his back towards him. " When I asked Anso to provide a distraction for the hunters, I had no idea they'd be so...numerous."

"Hawke felt green eyes on him, his thick strong fingers came up yo scratch his stubble, self consciously. Elves always made him nervous, you could never tell their age, their history, if they were about to stab you in the face. Narrowing his golden eyes he looked on the slender figure, took in the dripping claws and glowing markings. Noticed the wince and look of almost desperation in his green eyes. Eyes that caught the red of the near by lantern. "They gave us little bother. They were after you?" He asked with clear weariness. He did not like being used and lied to. Carver, his spoilt little brother could have gotten injured. He was still waiting for his ear to be whined his ear off.

"I am the reason you are here, yes." Fenris answered nonchalantly. He looked to the man, who seemed angry that he had been used. Fenris felt sorry, and had to give an explanation. "My name is Fenris. Those men were Imperial Bounty Hunters, they were looking for lost property, namely myself." Fenris sounded bitter, he hated that he was still somebodies property. He had ran, but the title and his reputation still preceded him. He was still a slave. He started brooding, hunching his back and snarling with his mouth. " They were trying to lure me into the open. Crude as their methods were, I could not face them alone." Despite Fenris' power and skill, there would have been too many to handle without this strangers help. He was grateful enough to look into the man's eyes. " Thankfully, Anso chose wisely."  
"Hawke snorted his blue eyes golden red in the fire light, "So it was a lie then. One that was unneeded." Glancing towards his group he gestured with his head, "Come on, let's go, I doubt there will be any pay." The Raven grumbled to his companions. Anders still eyed the elf as they made to pass him. Varric still clutching Bianca, the elf had just ripped out someone's heart. Hawke would not risk his group to any more hunters.

" Perhaps the deception was unnecessary. If so, I am sorry. I have become to accustomed to hiding." Fenris confided with sad eyes, sad that he had been hiding for so long, and even sadder that Anso's recruit was about to leave him. Fenris still needed help, if the man left now, he'd have no way to beat Danarius, his master, he'd have no reason to keep running, he'd just get caught without help. He pleaded with his eyes for the man to stay, for the man to forgive. He was reaching out for a man he hardly knew, he had to hope and have faith in something, in someone.

"The second reason he was wary of elves were their eyes. Their large puppy dog eyes. Fenris had the worst ones he had ever seen. They beckoned him like a cold Mabari pup that had lost it's mother and had been kicked. Fereldans were not called dog lords for no reason. With a groan the mage turned back, "Before I go, those markings are not normal are they?" Hawke had always been curious about oddities, he made scrapings of old stone engravings and often found even stranger old lost jewellery. His father and even his mother were the same. So he only barely resisted touching the elf, his fingers curving to the structure in the air.

" br /Fenris latched onto the opportunity to bring the man back. His eyes had worked and for the first time in a long time he was happy he was an elf and not ashamed. Same for his markings, the man seemed...amused, curious, even excited about such things. Fenris had never been so grateful for them in his entire life. The way the man reached out to them made Fenris' eyes flutter. Never had anybody wanted to touch the markings without the intention of causing pain. Fenris stepped closer until his warmth radiated onto the man's fingertips. Not touching as Fenris was not one to trust another to touch him so easily, but he did walk closer for a better view. Keeping the man interested, he needed to keep him here, with him, he needed a friend, and a guard. " I imagine I look strange to you. I did not receive these markings by choice. Even so they have served me well. Without them I'd still be a slave." Fenris confessed, giving pieces of himself to a stranger, trusting in a man he hardly knew. Why? Survival he supposed. That was the only logical reason. " They are made of pure Lyrium." Fenris explained keeping his skin just out of Hawke's reach.

"Hawke watched the display his eyes going down to the claws, "You don't seem to like being touched." He observed with a small smirk, not vicious in nature but calming instead. He clasped the back of Fenris' claws, holding the metal so he could be considerate enough to only trace the markings on Fenris' palms.

" I have my reasons." Fenris calmed himself enough to turn back and look at this strange, deadly yet gentle man.

"I'm Hawke, the tall blond is Anders, this lout is my brother, and the dwarf fondling his weapon is Varric." Turning the bloodied hand over he rolled his thumb over the Lyrium curiously. He could feel it tingling his skin, knowing the elf to speak the truth. "What was suppose to be in the chest?"

"A strong name, for a strong man. It was fitting. It was hard to keep his calm though when Hawke touched his hand. Hot, rugged fingers clasping his hand bringing it closer to Hawke to examine. Fenris held his breath, the man could've touched his arm or his chin, or neck, but he had decided upon a rather intimate part of him. His hand, a place Fenris kept hidden under metal claws. Hawke was bold it seemed. Not shy, the way Fenris was becoming under the curious thumb. Probably the type of man that would take what he wanted. Fenris wondered if it was wise to trust a man that was so handsome, strong, and determined. Fenris also wondered momentarily how Hawke's hot hands would feel on his body. He blushed at the thought and decided it'd be best for himself to look away again and answer. Distract himself with words. Not like he'd ever have a shot at a human anyway. " You mean there was nothing? I suppose it was too much to hope for. " Fenris paused to spread out his hand for Hawke to feel a little more, growing to like the warmth of the thumb, it was soothing and gentle, unlike any touch he had ever felt before. " Even so, I had to know."

"Hawke had to wonder how such a thing as Lyrium under the skin could be anything other than dangerous. Slowly, as though he had to pull himself free Hawke lifted his fingers from Fenris' palm. "Then what are you planning to do?" Hawke quizzed he had left quite a mess, one that needed to be cleaned up after stripping away everything that could be sold. Yet here he was, still lingering the elf's space. Almost catching the scent of the pale hair as he spoke in soft tones. He wanted to grab that narrow waist and pull the smaller physique to him. He wanted to watch Fenris look away shyly from him as he elf the strong small body. Maker the elf was dangerous, far more potent than blood magic.

"Fenris moved past Hawke and to the dead Captain's body, glad to be away from the heat of the human, he was feeling things for the man that he shouldn't. The way the man pulled out of his palm so slowly and smooth, the tingling still sensation still lingered. And it wasn't unpleasant. In that second Fenris had felt valuable, as if he was worth something to Hawke. But who was he kidding? He was unworthy, and Hawke was a stranger, he shouldn't feel anything, yet when Fenris looked in those eyes that first time, he swore he could see hope, if not hope for him, hope for this city and this world. He felt drawn to it, when he should know better. He found clues on the dead body and then got up. " It is as I thought. My former Master has gone with them into the city. I will need to confront him before he flees. " Fenris' heart started pumping, this could be his only chance, but he couldn't do it alone, he had to trust Hawke. Pleading with big elvhen eyes Fenris looked at Hawke. " But I'll need your help."

"Hawke stepped back into the group, "Why don't you run?" Hawke questioned gesturing for Fenris to lead the way with stretch of his arm and easy steps.  
"Anders stepped after Hawke, "Or go to the guard I doubt they would take kindly to slavery."

"Varric laughed, "From what I hear they support it. They are paid off every so often, the Senachal is having trouble finding proof." He patted Anders, Fereldans were adorable in their naivety on slavery. It must be nice living in such a land of free lunatics.

" There comes a time when you must stop running..." Fenris realized he couldn't run any-more, he had to be brave and go after his master, he had to be even braver and stick with Hawke, trust in a stranger, a stranger that made him feel confused inside. He had never met a human that was not repulsed by the markings, or disgusted by his elvhen ears and body. Hawke was a new breed, and Fenris didn't know how to feel about this. He looked up into his eyes again. " When you must turn and face the tiger."

"Wow! Mate, you telling me there is also a tiger on your arse?" Hawke held up his hands, "Listen I hate cats, I'm not-"

"Anders had swiftly hit Hawke with his spear like staff. "Cats are adorable, take it back!" The blonde mage demanded.

"Hawke laughed nervously, "Cats are brilliant, go cats!" He really wished he had a Mabari, "Where are we going to face this tiger?"

"Fenris' eyes shined for the briefest of seconds in what can only be described as the shine of happiness. Hawke had said 'we'. Fenris almost smiled, the word meant that much to him. He was not alone any more, that word brought Fenris one step closer to freedom. That word, more importantly, might of just saved his life. His tone went a little lighter, less dark and broody as he spoke now, however still naturally deep and manly. " We..." He lavished the word for a second, enjoying that second as if it was his freedom. " Need to go to Hightown, that is where his mansion is. "

"Hawke quirked his lips up in a small smile as Fenris spoke, the slow rumble was like a bolder rolling down a mountain. It vibrated in his ears and put stones in his stomach. "I hate Hightown. Too many steps to get to a place the smells like nobility, " Hawke complained and allowed Fenris to lead the way up the countless steps. Soon coming to the fancied estates and empty market. "At least I have good company, and employer to make it seem more pleasant."

"Fenris did smile at that, for a second, then it flashed away. Hawke had gotten him to smile. He was glad he was ahead of the man and that he couldn't see. Who knows what kind of an ego- boost that little slip would've given. He went back to brooding to hide his feelings. It shouldn't be so easy to talk to Hawke, but already they had so much in common. Mostly. " I think it's a waste of time too. I don't have the best relations with nobility, or any upper class humans."

"Hawke laughed, a deep rumbling that started in his chest. "I have an admittance then, I am a lord, or so they call me. I don't see how they think that naming Fereldans Dog Lords is an insult." Hawke huffed as they went up another set of steps that lead to a small decorative shrub garden.

"A dog lord. Interesting and ironic. Fenris' name translated to little wolf, if only Hawke knew. Was that an indicator of what there relationship would be in the future. Would Hawke become his lord? An owner? Would he become a wolf that competed for Hawke's attention? No. He refused to be under the orders of another, even if Hawke was handsome. He couldn't be a slave again. Not to anyone, not that Hawke seemed the type to be an unkind master, he'd probably be fair and...and...no. Why was Fenris even thinking of such things. Hawke shouldn't be anything to him. Not now, not ever. Fenris was a slave, he did not deserve anyone. He'd only tie them down to heartache. He couldn't commit, couldn't love, he was sure. He was meant for loneliness. The shrubs brought his mind out of deep thoughts, he was here. The shrubs, and Hawke's booming laughter, what a man. His laugh alone was strong and dominant. It could win any woman surely. Even men would fall pray to its charm. Fenris had to try to not let it get under his skin. But it did. Dammit. " You're from Fereldan? I- I'm sorry, I heard..."

"About the blight?" Hawke dropped his gaze to his feet, noticing Fenris did not wear shoes as he did. It helped distract him from those dark memories. "Aye, some fools say that it didn't even happen. I must have dreamed it. Anders here must have gotten drunk off his arse then gone insane too, blighter thinks he's a grey warden. A warden when there wasn't a blight." Hawke humphed sarcastically. "I got most of my family here." Hawke tried to push the thoughts of his baby sister's death. It had been a year and still his heart ached, a pieces was missing in the family, two, one shaped like Beth and the other Malcolm his father.  
"Noticing Fenris had stopped Hawke looked up to the mansion, "This the place?"

" Yes. No one has left the mansion. I can tell, although it's odd because I hear nothing from within. Danarius probably knows we are here." Fenris looked to Hawke preparing him for the worst. " I wouldn't put it past him. He probably set traps. " Fenris was surprised the man had come this far with him. If Hawke could just stay a little longer... Fenris had to hope. His eyes begged instinctively, needing Hawke this moment to survive. When Fenris was usually so independent despite being a slave, in this moment he was completely dependent of Hawke and what he'd do. He could still run. He noticed a sadness in the man's eyes. A sadness he saw in his own whenever he looked in the mirror. A recognizable loneliness. Hawke had probably lost somebody during the Blight. Fenris would ask him about it later.

"Hawke rubbed his stubbled chin, "Then we should be careful?" Hawke asked slowly. His face showing he wanted to be anything but. Still as he caught the elf's eye he couldn't help be taken off guard. There was understanding still lingering in the raging green. Though the elf seemed angered, frightened, he seemed very... well, Hawke could not place it. It was, he was, simply attractive.

" Yes. Danarius is a blood mage, who knows what is in his home. " Fenris lead the way in through the back of the house. Keeping thoughts of Hawke in his head. When the man had scratched his beard Fenris had got worked up, because it was an amusing sight, and because a slight jealousy stirred in him. He could never look that husky, that...sexy- elves did not grow facial hair. Nor much hair anywhere else. Besides Hawke's alluring face, he had said ' we' again, and that made Fenris' heart sped up. He had never had someone's support. Never had a friend. It made him anxious, to hold onto the man. Hold onto what he could give.  
"As soon as the back door was closed Fenris' voice boomed through the mansion, "Danarius, I know you're in here!"

"Hawke ran his finger over a near by crate, picking up the dust and rubbing it back off with his thumb. "There goes any surprise attack." Hawke mused in teasing as he pulled his staff from his back, "After you Varric." Hawke chirped adding a bow.

"Varric sniggered, "Don't mind if I do." He snapped open the door and inspected the flooring finding two traps that would have broken someone's foot.  
"Hawke stepped over them once they were disarmed, "This Danarius doesn't clean much does he?"

"Fenris smirked at the sarcasm, Hawke had once again caught his attention with his charming, light humour. He seemed to good to be true. Eyeing the staff, Fenris realized what he was: A mage. Fenris lost his smirk and whatever feelings he had for Hawke in that moment. Mages were never good. They had ruined his life. Danarius had tainted Fenris' view of all mages, even Hawke looked less attractive now with the staff in his hands. Apparently the Maker liked playing cruel jokes on Fenris. Sending a mage to be his saviour. It wasn't fair. Hawke had been doing so well too. Fenris had trusted him enough to let him touch. Now he tensed at the thought of those hands on him again. Those hot hands could not touch him again. Rather angry he lashed out. " Danarius is too much of an ass to clean anything. " Fenris said walking ahead of Hawke not wanting to see the man any more. Avoiding eyes as he passed by. He'd use Hawke for this, pay him his money, and then leave. And stay as far away from mages as possible. " Follow me." Fenris grunted and led them to a room with waiting servants ready to kill.

"Hawke felt his face grow hot, the elf's words had shocked him enough to make a chill run through him, the adorable elf begging for help had disappeared, those warm green forests had become a dangerous jungle. Hawke eyes dropped to Fenris' arse, enjoying the sight that lay barely covered by the leggings. It was practically indecent, and it helped with the sudden iciness his client was showing him. Following the elf he quickened his step, "Careful we don't know what other traps there are."  
"Was that concern in Hawke's voice? Fenris couldn't tell, no one had even been concerned for him before, at least he couldn't remember it ever happening. Maybe Hawke was mocking him. He truly couldn't tell. He answered back best he could, trying to sound unaffected. Hawke's words shouldn't affect him so much, the man was a mage, yet Fenris did like the man's warmth behind him, the safety of a bulky guardian who had his back, he'd also appreciate the concern, despite how unfamiliar it was- it was nice. " I will try to be." Fenris grunted again still a little angry that Hawke was a mage.

"They walked into a trap. A room of shades popping from the ground, it seemed to be never ending, demons, mages, they went hand in hand at all times it seemed. His muscles flexes, and eyes turned wicked as he dove into battle. The familiar flex, attack, parry, dodge flowing over him. Shades were ugly with those long swirling mouths and just as long arms with flaws. Why the Maker would create such creatures was beyond his understanding, being a god had clearly made the Maker insane.  
"Hawke twisted his staff from his back, he focused on the two stone Mabari's on it's top, the power began to glow before releasing into the room. Ice flowed across the floor, the shades were instantly trapped as their base became stuck. The demons dragged themselves slower while some froze, he allowed Anders to follow up his attack with a ball of lightning to one of the shades, hitting it in it's gaping mouth, the electric mixed with the wet of the ice sending each shade screaming as the current flowed through them, burning them from the inside out. Varric added to the dazzling light show by humming a tragic war beat, blue danced across the walls, along the floors and against their faces. Fenris had to be held back by Hawke, stopped from incurring the lightning's wrath. Fenris' markings glowed and stung from the magic. He growled at the pain and slammed into the shades, sending them back to the Fade with his long sword. Then doing the same to the next.

"By the time the room was cleared of shades Hawke was bent over panting. Having to be the one to use most of his magics to stop the demons in their tracks. Anders was good at throwing fire, lightning too, and doing his glowing thing. The man could even revive someone from the brink of death grated he had rested enough. But every heal meant more defensive magic from Hawke. Straightening he cracked his neck, "Damn that was a lot of shades. Danarius must be an idiot to summon so many in one place. Are you alright, want me to heal you, Fenris?"

"Fenris gave him an icy glare, the mage was being foolish, he had used more magic on the ice and casting other elemental powers than the blond mage. It was clear he needed a moment to regain his breath, not go about healing him. Fenris swiftly shook his head, "No, conserve your energy. Healing me would be a wast of time."  
"Hawke hesitated for a moment, his healers instinct making him twitchy, but he could not see any wounds so let it go. "It wouldn't be a waste of time, " Hawke rebutted, calm and firm, "but I won't press you." He declared checking the top floor, "Locked, Varric cou-"

"No can do, the locks in these places are a little too stubborn for my taste. Maybe if we look around, or Broody over there could destroy the door." Varric suggested.

"Fenris saw the twitch and was amused by it, Hawke wanted to heal him, more importantly Hawke was not afraid to put his hands on him, or disgusted by his markings. How different this man was, he cared about Fenris. Fenris could hear it in the voice, calm and collected, he heard it in the words. He would not be a bother to Hawke. The thought was something. He looked over the man quickly and came to the conclusion that maybe if he was injured badly enough he'd let him heal him. Maybe. He got out of his head and went to the door. " I will open it, stand back." Fenris ignited his markings and fisted through the door to the other side unlocking the lock then coming back out to push the door open. " There."

"Hawke took the moment to admire Fenris, the man was very attractive. The way his muscles flexed, the calm demonstration of power. The sagging of the shoulders was a little worrying the elf struck him as proud he should stand as such. "You must be rich from pick pocketing with that- Acolyte! " Hawke yelped at the fully taken mage. Danarius must have sacrificed a fellow mage to bring it into the world. The demon floated, hands twisted as it summoned magic.

"Fenris didn't want to talk, not to Hawke or anyone at the moment despite how nice they might've been helping him out. He wanted this job to be done. To have his freedom. Not waste time with small talk about his unique abilities. He was desperate, for Hawke just to work and not pay attention to him. Why did Hawke have to be so different? Why couldn't he just do this as a job, quick and without emotions? Why did he have to be friendly. Fenris didn't approve and he wouldn't have it. " Stop talking Hawke, fight!" Fenris demanded squinting eyes at the man then flashing into the Fade and then out directly behind the demon, to slash and cut deep. It's coursing magic bringing great pain to Fenris as he was so close to the being. He winced as he continued. The pain would be worth his freedom a thousand times over. Fenris wondered if Hawke liked talking to him, if the warrior liked having him as company. Was Hawke gawking him earlier? Was that even possible? Fenris was an elf, there was no way Hawke was interested. And if he was then oh well, Fenris didn't like mages.

"Hawke twisted his Appostate staff his father had left him, the sharp metal spear tip pointed to the demonic mage. Magic focused to the metal, fire burned the metal read before Hawke had it thrust up into the demon's bony stomach. The red grew, engulfing the creature's robes in a blaze of fire. Ash started to nibble at the demon's toes all the way up to knees and more. As the beast crumbled Hawke managed to catch a glimpse of their client. His paler pale in the glow of his markings and teeth gritted. Hawke lowered his weapon, "You know you sound like my mother, she's always saying I talk to much. Told me my Da was the same." Glancing over the balcony Hawke turned back to Fenris, "I doubt Danarius is here but if you wish we can continue our sweep?"

" Is that a compliment?" Fenris wondered. He had never been compared to anyone's family. " And just one more room." Fenris walked straight ahead, past Hawke as he was avoiding the mage. " Maybe you do talk to much." Fenris smiled at that. And then cursed himself for letting himself feel happiness before he was free. Damn Hawke for being so easy to talk to.

"Hawke's face lit up, "Oh ho, you are a sassy one." Following pleasantly through the demon infested mansion Hawke's staff jingled with every step, the bell bound in with the two stone Mabaries with leather making itself known.

"Carver rolled his eyes and followed the group. He had been sticking close to Hawke, drifting away only when others needed more help, usually Anders or Varric since Fenris seemed to take the brunt and was very good at it.

"Fenris saw the smile come on Hawke's face from the comment he made, and he was taken back by it. His words had never made someone so bright. No one had ever appreciated his broody/ sassy attitude before. Hawke was getting harder and harder to ignore. Even if he was a mage, he kept making Fenris feel free, like he could be himself and not get in trouble for it. " Sassy is only the beginning." Fenris stated calmly with his deep voice, as he moved past the man, this time brushing shoulders with him, just for revenge. Hawke shouldn't be able to make him feel, but he did, and Fenris had to use these feelings, they made him feel free. He brushed that shoulder with boldness, his knuckles grazing past Hawke's, just to see if he really could like Hawke. If he could like a mage. He found that he certainly liked his warmth. Then he ran into the blazing room, embarrassed of what he had done.

"Hawke was in a daze, he could have sworn Fenris was flirting with him, that smile was damn well dangerous. It went straight to his groin. Hawke could only be pleased with himself. Fenris had brushed by him, touched him. Chewing his lip he followed, forgetting about the demons until they burst from the ground. Swearing Hawke slammed the sharp end of his shaft into the nearest shade. The creature hissed and reeled from the attack, Hawke drove on, sending a powerful bolt of magic through the creature. It's short existence ended in smoke and blood. "Maker." He breathed, he was filthy covered in gore but all he wanted to reach out and tug the elf to him. Grip that narrow waist and make the elf breathless. He tried to ignore the throb in his trousers, his eyes still following Fenris. "The veil has been opened in this room too."

"That's an understatement since we have found a completely possessed mage and even a demon of rage." Anders commented idolly behind him. "It's not torn asunder so that's a good thing.

"Hawke looked over his shoulder at Anders with a raised brow, "Always looking on the bright side?"

"You know it." Anders grinned and redirected his attention to Fenris, "This master of yours must be a real piece of work."

"We'll get him." Hawke assured, biting his lip as he looked over Fenris.

"Their chatter was short lived as yet more demons made their way up the stairs. Fenris was still embarrassed of what he had done, was he insane? He just touched a human mage, on purpose. What was he thinking? It went against all of his teachings and yet it felt so right. Seeing Hawke bite his lip afterwards made Fenris feel even more satisfied. But, quickly the feeling was gone as it was replaced with rage to defeat these monsters that stood in the way of his freedom. Blasted Danarius couldn't even face him like a man, he had to send pets. Fenris would show him. He rammed into one of the creatures, pinning it to the ground with his thighs around it then slamming his sword into it's flesh.

"Hawke felt himself harden as he watched Fenris ram, and pin, a shade. There was something about the savage growls and strength that held a creature like a worm down that caused him to tent in his trousers. It almost through him off the battle, he narrowly dodged sharp claws and ignited his palm to ram it onto leathery skin and burn the creature. The beast wriggled and roared in pain. Fenris slammed his sword write into it's mouth or mouth area and stabbing upwards slicing he brain.  
"Fenris got off the beast once it was dead, and turned to attack the next thing that dared to go after him. Another shade it seemed. Behind Hawke. Fenris went to the other aide of the room, brushing by Hawke again. This time careful not to touch. He was scared of how Hawke might react. He saw the bulge and that alone made Fenris a little cautious. The thing was huge. Had he done that? He smirked that he had then went back to fighting. Hawke was becoming to distracting. What would happen at the end of all this. He didn't know, but he'd enjoy this power while he could. Usually men had power over him, not this time. He brushed his back onto Hawke's as he fought off a monster. " That's two for me Hawke, you need to catch up." Fenris teased as his demon fell.

"Hawke swallowed as he felt the warmth at his back, "I suppose I best get my thumb from my arse then." Throwing his staff into the air, blue eyes turned to red, the fire blazed brighter almost engulfing the rug. The ring of demons that had backed Anders and Varric back into the room was the targets. The room darkened and Hawke's hair ruffled with power before he belched his firsts around wood and leather, balls of fire smashed like heavy rocks into the beasts. Hawke's will containing each one to scorch the floor and burn the flesh from the demons. The creatures roared in pain until they crumbled in death. Releasing an ashy breath Hawke tilted his head and lowered his arms. He did not turn to look at the elf but he vibrated with smugness.

"Fenris saw what the mage did and was impressed. He grew bold again, and patted the man's back with his hand in praise. " Better, Hawke. Keep it up." Fenris cooed then left now that the room was cleared. Moving away from the brute of a man that was surely going mad. Fenris liked that he could do that to a man, a handsome one at that. It gave Fenris pride to hear Hawke gulp, his elvhen ears did catch it but he'd think about Hawke later for now, he continued to clear out the mansion, he planned to live their after all. The ground shook as a demon of rage rose from the lower floor. Fenris' feet felt the heat more than the rest Making the elf scamper back up a few of the stairs. He was weary, unsure as how to deal with a rage demon so strong. The creature crawled around towards Hawke, spitting fire.

"Hawke hissed as fire hit him, his odd Orlaisan clothes with the high collar and long forked back quickly lit up. He patted himself quickly and threw ice at the being while Anders struck down the shades with Varric. He had lost track of Fenris but there was no time to look as he caught burning claws with his staff.

"Fenris was tired and hungry, but he had to keep fighting. His life depended on it. He went for the back of the rage demon. This time however it wasn't so easy to take the thing now. Not this time. This time the magic got to him and his markings ached when he was shot at with fire blasts and stood on the burning charred wood. He wouldn't be able to hold it much longer despite his magic resistance, the blows still hurt. He cried out in pain as he slashed through an arm.

"The cry of pain instantly called to Hawke, he blasted the rage demon with the force of his mind and sent a cone of ice at it's burning body. Not looking back he hurried to grab Fenris up off the burning floor boards, holding him up like a child as he carried him. His body tapped into his healers ability, the natural aura he carried brimmed until it extended out past himself and to all surrounding him. The healing magic curled around Fenris running like a fuzzy warmth under and into his chest to comfort. Hawke's offensive magic not lost he sent a cone of frost towards the creatures body while in flailed in pain from Fenris' attack.

"Fenris had never been healed before. Danarius preferred to watch him suffer. This was new to him, the soothing magic. He never thought such evil could feel this good. He almost wanted to get hurt again, just to continue feeling it. It brought a bliss to his tainted markings. Knowing that he had just shared a first with Hawke was something. Any healer would have sufficed, but it was Hawke and that, that meant something. That distracted Fenris enough to look at the man who had saved him the second time this day. He couldn't help but look now, mage or not, Hawke was even more attractive with his chivalrous and nurturing ways. Fenris was drawn to the Healer's glow for more than one reason. He clung to Hawke's side and purred a thank you, before helping the man send the being back to the Fade.

"Hawke finished the creature with a thrust of his spear. He destroyed the Horror's neck, turning to see Fenris had migrated to him. He decided the elf was in fact adorable. That was what Fenris was, sassy, sexy and adorable. Distracting his urge to touch Hawke took a breath and looked into the room, "Danarius isn't here, for sure, the mansion is too infested. No mage would have risked staying here."

" Gone...I had hoped, no. It does not matter any longer. " Fenris paused to slump his shoulders and close his eyes in sorrow. His freedom had ran away again. But that wasn't Hawke's fault, so Fenris shouldn't dwell and get angry at the man. Instead he started walking out. " I assume Danarius has valuables here, take them if you wish. I- I...need air." Fenris said then hurried outside. Upset and angry that all good things of his life always had a price. His freedom could only be found in killing Danarius, and his saviour had to be a mage. He kicked a stone pebble beneath his foot, just to let some anger out, but instead he miscalculated the kick and swung to high and tripped on himself. He fell on his back and winced in pain unable to get up for the moment he had hit his head.

"Hawke gestured for Anders and Varric to grab the items while he followed Fenris to make sure he wasn't killed, or that he ran on them. Carver followed in the shadows keeping out of the way for the most part but offering his brother support. Hawke felt his lips twitch as he watched Fenris trip, catching him just in time to halt his fall. Taking a moment he closed the door to let Fenris know he was there and give him a moment to collect himself. Eyeing the elf in the shadows, "There is always next time."

"Fenris quickly recomposed. He grunted at Hawke, squinting his eyes, then making them big and letting the heartache take him. " You don't understand. You cannot know what it is like to have something you want so bad that it hurts, to see it in your reach, and not be able to grasp it." Fenris shifted closer to Hawke so that they could speak face to face and not have to scream. " You don't understand."

"Hawke leaned against the wall and folded his arms to restrain himself from his homely urges of hugging. He had often grabbed the twins up and cuddled them when they were sad. "I do understand." Hawke stated calmly, dead seriousness grimly taking him. "There is a difference between us though, your desire can be grasped still." Glancing down at the elf he unfolded his arms, "My sister died when we were moments away from escaping the Darkspawn. An oger picked her up while she defended my mother, and crushed her skull into a rock. She was barely recognizable. I was there, but I couldn't reach her in time." Carver closed his eyes, pushing back the pain and anger at the memory of loosing his twin.

" I am sorry, and I suppose you are right. I just, I..." Fenris moved closer, Hawke's warmth was calling to him or was comforting. Something he would not admit out loud. " I have never felt so lost in my life, I am not free, but I am not a slave, and it kills me inside the longer I wait for my freedom. " Fenris looked to Hawke, maybe this man had answers he too was never free as a mage. Templars chased everywhere.

"Stay here, live how you wish to, and if you need help or company then look for me." Smirking flirting Hawke reached out slow and careful as though touching a wild wolf, "I could do with someone with your talents of distraction." Carefully Hawke stroked his fingers over a small cut on Fenris' brow. Healing it without effort.  
"Fenris couldn't speak, even if he wanted to protest, which oddly enough he found that he didn't, even if he wanted to, he had no words. He was to fixated on Hawke, on the soothing, calming, touch, and the gentle, welcoming words to think properly. A man, that big and manly, should not be so sensitive, definitely not to a stranger like Fenris, yet Hawke was. He was sensitive and understanding, and...extremely seductive. It was no wonder Fenris hands betrayed him and went against their instincts to touch mages, they drifted towards Hawke, aiming for his chest, but falling short midway in the air when people burst through the door.

"Soon the peace was broken tough and the rest of the group had came out. Their intrusion brought the hands back down to sense, they fell to elvhen sides and Fenris moved back away from Hawke. Ten steps back so no one would get suspicious. They had no reason to, it had been a slip up yo let Hawke that close, and Hawke hoped the man didn't notice how his hands had tried to migrate. Fenris hung his head and slouched his shoulders, wondering what would have happened if no one would have come in. Would he be the distraction that Hawke had called him? Had Hawke flirted with him?

"Hawke had been both excited and terrified of those hands reaching for his chest. He had seen what Fenris could do to him. Still, he gad wanted those hands on his chest, even contemplated pulling the elf back to him. The two behind him seemed oblivious behind him. Mamba who had been keeping guard tilted his heavy head and gave a small whine, something Hawke wished to do in that moment.

"It never ends." Fenris said slowly as Anders appeared, seeing two mages yet not finding and killing Danarius, he must be cursed. "I escaped a land of dark magic, only to have it hunt me at every turn. It is a plague burned into my flesh and my soul. And now I find myself in the company of yet another mage."

"Not all mages are bad like Danarius, most just want to live normal lives but are oppressed by the chantry. You understand what it's like being a former slave." Anders harped on. Hawke could only pinch his brow.

" Do not compare me to mages, this Lyrium that courses through my veins is a curse, it plagues me. It has brought me pain and nothing more. " Glancing at Hawke for a brief assessment, realizing he was not a good idea. " Mages bring trouble, whether they ask for it or not, their magic is uncontrollable. " Fenris backed up knowing Hawke was too good to be true. The man had to be a mage. Eyeing his body again then turning to look at the ground. " Even the strongest of mages are faced with dark temptations. Danarius is power hungry. " Fenris curled in on himself. He was slowly driving away the only people who could help him, but he had to explain that him and Hawke could never work. Ever. No matter how much he wanted that warmth back.

"If you a problem with my brother, you have a problem with me." Carver growled stepping in front of Garrett, his blade pulled free and shoulders squared. Hawke was touched.

"Then will you not work with us?" Hawke tried to keep the bitterness out of his voice, his hand gently squeezing his brother's shoulder in thanks. He was a mage, his father and sister had been mages. While true that many mages wanted power, even Anders seemed to be ambitious, he wished for what any man with a family should desire: A clean house, food and money enough to keep a smile on their face and stress from their door. He was not ashamed to be a mage for he thought nothing of it.

" Work with you? I should be asking if you'll still work with me. I didn't mean to insult you or your power, I just don't trust it, but I can grow to trust you..." Fenris paused then remembered Hawke was not the only one in the room, nor was he he only mage. " All of you." He kept his head low as he had a headache and he didn't want to meet eyes, Hawke surely wouldn't find him a distraction now. " I just, just indulge me for a moment, tell me Hawke...what manner of mage are you? What do you seek?" Depending on Hawke's answer Fenris may never want to see the man again, or may give him a chance. Boldly Fenris lifted his face and his eyes cautiously met Hawke's. The rest of the room going blurry, tuning in on Hawke, Fenris made him the focus. Not like Hawke's body didn't ask to be the centre of attention anyway.

"Besides the ability to turn into a dragon or my own Mabari? I am goal-less really, I want my family fed and to keep a roof over their head- preferably one not crumbling in on them. I am the one responsible for their welfare." Hawke explained expecting a harsher reaction to Anders but thought nothing of it. Looking over Fenris' body he was curious, "Why has Danarius tracked you so far from Tavinter, surly he has others?"

"Fenris smirked at the thought of gun armies and at seeing Hawke look him over. He swore he felt a chill go down his back just from that simple gaze. " I was his pet, and his weapon. No other had ever survived the torture to get these markings. He likely wants me found because he wants to show me off some more, the bastard thinks I'm a piece of furniture to be showcased. " Fenris grunted growing angry, his hands balling into fist at his sides. " Besides that, he has his pride, what kind of a reputation would he have if everyone found out that a slave had slipped out before his very eyes? " Fenris shifted going to take a seat, it had been a long day and he felt a little woozy. So confused and lost.

"Hawke looked to Varric and gestured with his eyes to Anders and Carver. The dwarf got the silent request and took the mage and young Hawke to the hanged man with some protest. Hawke stayed and seated himself, "To be fair you are a very handsome elf." Hawke flattered a fireball hitting the wood in the fireplace to get it going.

" I am" Fenris answered quickly realizing too late what he had admitted to. " Wait, what? Did you just call me handsome?" Fenris had been called many things, but never handsome or anything along the lines of a compliment. He fumbled for the right reaction. " I...Thank you. " It truly baffled him that someone could look past the repulsive markings and still see him and appreciate his beauty. He supposed the right thing to do was give a compliment back. His shyness and innocence with such things showing on his cheeks. Blushing more as he looked and saw that they were now alone, by a rather romantic firelight. Knowing they were alone also brought something out in Fenris he felt more lively, more confident. He looked into the man's blue eyes, mage or no, Hawke was something. " You, ummmm... Aren't too shabby either, some might even say you are..." Fenris left the sentence unfinished afraid to say it now with their loneliness.

"Not completely revolting?" Hawke finished to ease Fenris' nerves. A small smile on his face. "I noticed that during the fight you looked pained, I know I did not miss a wound. Is it your brands?" Hawke's asked as carefully as he could wishing to learn more of the other man before offering to go on the expedition.

"Fenris was ever thankful he did not have to finish that sentence and that Hawke understood that he did find the man somewhat attractive, well really attractive. He was glad he did not have to sacrifice his pride and admit it. He was also glad to see such an attractive man smile- at him no less. What a day. Fenris usually scared people off, all he ever got was dirty looks from adults and scared looks from children, never a smile, never so much interest in him. Fenris almost didn't know what to say. He kept his eyes on Hawke trying to see his motives, there had to be some ulterior motive behind this politeness, this kindness, maybe he was playing a joke, or trying to win a bet, who can make the broody elf smile first? Seeing no deception in those eyes, Fenris did smile, only Hawke would win that bet if there ever was one. " I'm surprised someone cares enough to ask, my markings do cause me pain, and always will. They are pure Lyrium, and they are not simply on the top of my skin, no. My masters carved me open and poured the Lyrium into me. It goes down to my bones Hawke. " Fenris' smile faded at the memory of how the stuff was poured in him. He had been bound on a chair, and forced to take it. " Sometimes I worry that I'll become addicted to it, because I am not a mage, but I never have, it's a miracle I suppose. " Fenris paused again to look at Hawke and just look at him, soak him in. The only mage he had ever let touch him, and funny enough the only mage who's touch did not burn, Fenris had even found it soothing. He was drawn to it again. It'd be relaxing after a long day. " You must be a miracle too Hawke, your touch did not hurt me." Fenris admitted then looked shyly down at his feet, avoiding eye contact as he was embarrassed.

"Hawke held out his hand in silent request to inspect Fenris' markings further, "You won't become addicted, what affects it has on your mind however is worrying." Winking Hawke tried to ease that fear, "if you hang around that long I promise I'll look after you. You may be as crazy as you wish." Hawke teased to take the worry from the elf. Inside him anger stirred for this Danarius. To destroy Fenris in such a way and cause him such pain. He would make sure he felt every burn, every cut. He had only known Fenris a few hours but he did not deserve such torture.

"Hawke winked and Fenris' eyes popped open, and then shut in silent permission for the hand to do as it wished. He wondered where Hawke would touch this time. Last time it had been his hand , and that had felt blissful, maybe Hawke would touch somewhere more daring. Fenris might allow it, and that almost scared him, that he was so open for Hawke. " You offer a lot Hawke, you hardly know me." Fenris smirked that he was accepted so easily.

"Hawke lifted Fenris' Gauntlets turming it over to inspect the lines then tilted the elf's chin, his thumb pressing over the thin lines. "It's part of being a spirit healer." He traced careful and slow down Fenris' neck, "I'm going to cup your throat, don't stab me." Igniting his powers his eyes glowed as liquid blue as Fenris' Lyrium. His magic was pulled to the white lines, "How does it feel?" Hawke asked sensing no flesh was righting under his palm.

"The thumb on Fenris' palm was soothing and warm, a nice change from the cold Lyrium. Fenris spread his hand open again. Surprised at himself for letting Hawke take off the gauntlet. Also surprised at himself for letting the man touch his neck. Fenris' Adams apple moved as he gulped in anticipation. Already feeling the heat of Hawke's palm before it even touched his throat. He tilted his head so the neck was more exposed. His eyes couldn't look anywhere else but into Hawke's. The eyes so blue and bright, they were magical indeed, in the way they kept Fenris' attention. " I wont stab you." Fenris' other hand went to the chest that it was drawn to earlier. Lightly clawed fingers rested there for support.

"Hawke found himself being the one that tensed as Fenris wrapped his claws into the armour, "Everyone says that before stabbing me." He joked feeding more magic into the skin before ebbing it away, only his ever persistent healing aura remaining to sooth the elf. He knew there was little he could do to rid Fenris of the Lyrium, he had hoped to cover it but even that was not doable. He noticed the hard grip, the small look like a desperate child lost in the world. "Have you always been alone? How did you escape?"

" I'm sorry, I did not answer you before, I do feel good. Your touch is unlike any other." Fenris stopped his breathing for a second feeling the nice touch on his neck, the mage was a great healer. He felt his markings relax for the first time possibly in his whole life. " And yes I am alone, if I had a family or friends before I do not remember, my past life is a blur, I only remember the pain of getting these markings and being a slave. Running away was difficult, Danarius is a blood mage and he has friends, but the Lyrium in my veins can help me repel it. I managed to escape and kill his guards, I've been running since then." Fenris did not move his hand, Hawke felt nice and warm, and comforting. The support from the brute was amazing.

"Now you are in the presence of yet another mage," Hawke said above a whisper. He had always felt like an outsider due to his powers, if it had not been for Bethany and his father, well, he would not be chatting up an elf that likely hated mages, hated him for being one.

" Yes and I'm still deciding if it's the best thing for me. You are kind Hawke, and I trust you for some unexplainable reason, but you are a mage, and that kind of scares me. Still I cannot look away..." Fenris' eyes did not leave Hawke's, and his hand did not drop. But his back did lean back into the chair so that their faces weren't so close for safety. If Hawke got to close, Fenris wasn't sure how he'd react.

"Hawke smirked flirtatiously, "You don't know me, but stick around and you will." He leaned into the elf as he stood, eyes never taken from the elf. "Come with me, you look like you need a meal." Hawke offered knowing his ma still had not gotten use to not cooking for his father never-mind Bethany's serving.

"As Hawke stood, Fenris took in his body, everything about it. The leaned in position making Fenris nervous and a little excited, he hadn't been excited for anything in so long. Only his freedom. " I didn't want to say anything, but I'm starving, as a slave I get the bare minimum of food to survive, but with all the running and fighting of the past few days, I feel I could faint. I'd be glad to mooch off you. " Fenris smirked and then lifted himself from the chair into Hawke's space, looking at the ground as his face was too close to the humans. His smile faded though when he realized Hawke had obligations and taking care of a stranger was not a priority. " But I couldn't ask that of you, you've already done so much and besides wont your friends get upset, that you didn't see them tonight at the bar?"

"No they won't mind, they know I will join them if I can and where I'll be if I'm needed. You will be doing me a service by coming, ma still makes too much for just four, with father gone and then Bethany she makes too much. Bethany was a bit of a pig, she could eat more than both me and Carver but never gain an ounce- not on her stomach." Hawke's sniggers drifted as his happiness faded. Remembering she was gone. Clearing his throat he stepped out, "Come on then."

"Seeing that there wasn't much of a choice, Fenris made his way out of the building. Running to catch up with the quick strides of the man. Once caught up he blocked Hawke's path. Extending a hand to the man's chest, stopping him. " Wait, Hawke, your family wont mind that I'm covered in blood?" Fenris stopped for a moment to catch his breath. " Or that I'm an elf?" Fenris started walking backwards to the middle of Hightown now.

"Hawke slowed so Fenris would not injure himself, "Why would either of those matter? Take another look at me Fenris. " Hawke pulled at his armour and put his fingers through the bloodied holes. "I've invited you it doesn't matter if you're an elf, human or dwarf."

"Being a slave for such a long time, Fenris obeyed on instinct Hawke's dominant, booming voice. He looked the man over obediently, sizing him up from the big feet who's tips were touching his, working his way up to giant thighs, and an even bigger bulge, then to a chest and up a strong neck and a masculine structured face. Stopping at the gold eyes that called to him to answer. " You're right. I'm sorry...lead the way." Fenris released his hands, and let Hawke lead, following like an obedient puppy.

"Hawke glanced at Fenris as he walked behind him, he often did take the lead preferring to be the first under attack despite being a distance fighter, but they were hopefully going to have a peaceful journey unless a gang if thugs jumped them. "Fenris," Hawke softly called, "Walk beside me and hold your head up. Be proud of your freedom." Hawke straightened himself up as an example and stepped down the stairs to head to Lowtown.

"Fenris did as was told for Hawke and for himself. It was odd to do something for himself- different. A change he could get used to. He straightened out best he could, and stood as tall as was physically possible for a short elf, beside Hawke. Confident in the man next to him, growing confident in himself. He wondered if he was obeying out of instinct or out of the desire to please Hawke. Once again he found himself imagining Hawke as a master, as his master. After everything the man had done for him, he wondered if he would return the favour. They strolled through town, in the dark. Knuckles occasionally grazing whenever there was a crowd and the two men got close to each other to avoid being separated. Eventually they came up to the housing part of Lowtown. " I assume we are close."

"They were closing in on the hanged man, a small smile appeared to the question. "That depends, what do you smell?" He asked innocently looking around as if lost.

"Fenris saw that Hawke was flirting with him, playing the innocent card, as if, a man that big had any innocence left. Just his eyes alone screamed trouble, and called the sweet lady rebellion. Hawke was full of surprises. Fenris tried to flirt back, just out of kindness, and to see how good his game was, how easy a target Hawke was. To find out if he stood a chance. Stepping closer to the man. He moved his head left then right, then left again, each time his feet following the pattern in steps closer to Hawke. His years of a slave showed as he did not touch Hawke, he didn't have the permission, even the flirting was not a direct order to be touched. Fenris shook his head to smell from all around. Unable to read the street signs, yet able to smell the filth The Hanged Man called beer. " I don't smell good things Hawke..." Fenris breathed in and took a whiff of the man, realizing Hawke had a nice husky smell, better then what his nose had smelled before. " Maybe one good smell" Fenris winked then continued," But surely your mothers cooking smells better then rotting liquor. We must not be there yet."

"Hawke moved his staff to cross Fenris' back, enjoying the small flirt thought he doubted he smelled good after fighting demons and spilling blood. "When we start to smell rotten cabbage among the stale piss we will be there. It smells better on the inside now with mother's cooking and burning flowers." He avoided touching the elf for now. Though he was flirting back he didn't know how receptive Fenris was to touch. Instead he guided them to the house. The need already heavy in him and it had only been a few hours.

"Fenris followed until they were at a very run-down shack like house. Still the place was better then what he had as a slave, Hawke could do worse, it was a roof, with a family inside. Fenris was jealous. As he followed Hawke in he waited to be introduced, he didn't know how to introduce himself to strangers without showing he was a killer of some sort.

"By the time they reached the shack it the sun had managed to crawl into the sky. Leandra was inside slicing the flanks of pork into strips then reappearing and storing it in the salt barrel. She had already rustled up the butter and added it to the iron pan to cook up some bacon. Fresh bread was cooking away in the stone oven and letting a delicious scent waft around the house. She could not save the floor but she could cure the stench just a little.

"Hawke perked into the room grinning, "Morning, we have a guest. This is Fenris. He is a fugitive slave fleeing from a blood mage magister, he's also a Tavinten elf."  
"Leandra looked looked over her shoulder, "A fugitive, that sounds familiar. Also that was rather blunt, dear." She mused thinking of her Malcolm. She waited for the elf to greet her while the bacon sizzled and spat.

"Fenris was surprised at Hawke's bluntness. He didn't even try to make Fenris a little more presentable. Then again, Hawke was a runaway mage, he had Templars on his back all the time, his mother was probably used to crazy. And Fenris was that. He walked to the woman who smelled amazing, better then her food, she smelt like a mother, and that was beautiful to Fenris. He extended his hand to greet. " Hello, I'm Fenris. Your food smells amazing. " Fenris couldn't help but stare at it, he had never seen such juicy meat before. Already he was excited to eat it.

"Leandra smiled at the elf, "Thank you, I'm Leandra. Take as much as you want, I made enough. Carver got a slaughtered pig given- I don't know where from." She hummed and eased some of the cooked bacon onto a tray for them to help themselves. The scent had awakened Carver but he only thudded around doing who knows what.

"Once having the permission Fenris did not hold back, after that first initial bite to taste test the bacon he went on a food frenzy. It was so delicious he couldn't stop. He never had something this good. Ever. His food was never even this fresh, or this warm, he always got the cold sloppy leftovers of his master, and it was never on a plate, he was forced to eat it off the ground, he only did it to survive. He was practically growling as he ate the strips, his eyes were shut in ecstasy. He only stopped when he felt full.

"Hawke was thankful he had not pulled in his aura, if he had he was sure Fenris' body would have been hurting him enough to vomit. The elf looked near starved, if the flaky elbows and toes were any indication, never-mind the intake of food. Hawke halved his own plate with the elf and seated himself next to him. He scooped up some mash and drenched it in gravy. He ate at a slower pace, but made sure to make it look like he was shovelling it in his mouth.

"Carver joined them and instantly showed his age, "Bloody hell look at all those tattoos! You know I have one too. A Mabari, wanna see it? I can make it bark."  
"Fenris' bliss was interrupted by Hawke's brother- the lad known as Carver. Who was talking about tattoos and rather disturbing areas that they were placed in. He looked at the man then at Hawke slightly scared, he didn't want to be flashed. Hawke's family was so bold, even Carver who appeared younger then Hawke was already confident enough in himself to bare skin to a stranger. Fenris gulped then turned back to Carver. " That's okay, I have had enough excitement for one day, maybe another time." Fenris answered as polite as possible then took to trying some mashed potatoes. After putting the stuff on his plate, he realized it was Hawke that was allowing him to eat this much, he could feel the healing affects in his stomach. To thank Hawke in a silent way, he nudged his leg into the man's under the table and looked at his face as he did, then turned back yo his food, and pulled the leg away. Fenris was growing bold just being in the presence of so many brave men.

"Hawke sighed at his brother, "I am trying to eat brother, put your Mabari away." He begged but soon was cheered as Fenris nudged him. A small smile graced his lips at his achievement.

"Leandra seated herself with the tea as Gamlen stumbled out of their room looking for his bait to go to work at the docks with. He grumbled at paused to snort at Fenris. "Great another blighted mouth to feed. You better be the one to look after her." Gamlen pointed to Hawke annoyed at everyone and thing.

"As Gamlen left, Fenris shifted in his seat. A cold air surrounding him. Gamlen brought an unpleasant aura with him. " He seems nice." Fenris said to the room, watching as the uncle slammed the door. Then going back to eating his food, and drinking his refreshing water. Who knew water could taste so good?

"Should I be worried you have nothing to say about being called a woman? As a healer I demand to know." Hawke teased glad Fenris hadn't sprung up and stabbed his uncle. Not that Hawke would blame him for doing so. He let his warm gold eyes take in the elf. There was something satisfying in watching him eat and drink. He did not know what, maybe he was establishing a new type of fetish.

" I am not offended that your uncle said it, because in my opinion it takes a woman to know a woman, and that must be the reason why he let that slip. However I would be offended if you said it to me Hawke, because you are not a woman at all. " Fenris eyed the man right back. Taking in his amused smile and distracted eyes. What was so interesting for Hawke to be staring at him like that? He was only eating. " You are definitely a man."

"Leandra shook her head and sipped her tea to hide her amusement. Hawke knew but said nothing about it. "Did the chiselled jaw and nice bulging..." he quickly glanced his his mother and cleared his throat, "muscles give me away? Mother what shall I do, how will I win at the fashion show and become miss Kirkwall now?"  
"Oh hunny you never had a chance. Finish your tea I am going to do laundry, Fenris if you need anything cleaned stop by. Maybe you can discover where Garret keeps loosing his socks." Leandra smiled and missed the shifty look Carver had on the subject of Hawke's socks.

"With the lady out of the room Fenris felt more free to use his words, unpleasant and crude as they were. If provided the opportunity to. He took in the fact that he was growing full, no more food would be had that night. He also took in the fact that only men were left with him. Hawke and Carver, both men of strength and manliness. Fenris was almost shy to speak, if the man were to touch him, he would be outnumbered. Hawke was a mage that was very distracting and Carver was a witty warrior. He wondered what shenanigans the two got into as he sipped to the end of his drink.

"The 'witty' warrior, Hawke would of scoffed at Fenris' thoughts, had bent up his leg onto his knee and was deadly serious at picking his big toe at the dinner table. Hawke felt himself wince and quickly stood, "Yes well, with that mental image I'm going to make you a doggy bag and walk you back to your place. Fenris where are you staying? The hanged man?" Hawke asked while putting the bacon into a bag.

" I do not have a home Hawke, I'll be staying at Danarius's mansion. If he wants it back he'll have to go through me first." Fenris grinned devilishly knowing that the next time he saw Danarius he'd be killing the man. " You'd walk me back all the way to Hightown?" Fenris raised his eyebrows, Hawke was too kind.

"I need the exercise, " Hawke patted his stomach and smiled, gesturing to the door."Are you sure the mansion is a wise choice? We did just kill demons in it." He pointed out. He had to admit it wouldn't stop himself from living in it.

" I wouldn't want to be anywhere else, except maybe here... With you." Fenris admitted then blushed at what he said. Covering himself he answered again. " With you guys. "

"You can admit that you only wish to hang with me, Carver is picking his toe, no one wants to be near him for that. It's ingrown and stinks. It's inflamed and he won't let me heal it because he can pick it better!" Hawke ranted but went ignored by Carver. Muttering Hawke took a breath, "Tell you what I'll stay with you for the day and make sure nothing tries to take your soul."

"Fenris was surprised, Hawke was concerned for his soul, and he had no reason to be, Fenris was a stranger and a warrior who could fend off demons by himself, yet Hawke wanted to protect him. Fenris supposed it was part of his genetic make-up. Hawke was so big, that he'd either be a killer or a defender, a monster or a giant teddy bear. Those were Hawke's two personalities. Fenris could tell. He respected Hawke for being so kind, and taking in a poor soul like himself, he also respected Hawke for accepting him as a person. " I...I would be grateful. Thank you. " Fenris shifted out of his seat and put his plate in what appeared to be a sink. " It appears I'll be in your debt once again. Oh, and that reminds me, I have the coin Anso promised, here." Fenris got into his pouch and grabbed the coin. Extending his hand to drop it into Hawke's.

"Fenris pushed the coins with his thumbs after muttering a 'don't mention it,' contemplating in actions Hawke soon gently took up Fenris' claws, turning it so the scarred palm was up. The clink of coins was heard as Hawke dropped them into Fenris' palm, "My pay for lending a room today." Hawke was not about to take money from someone worse off than himself. He surmised Fenris had stolen such coins.

"Fenris gasped at the touch, once again Hawke had surprised him with gentle kindness. He needed to stop doing that, it made Fenris question his beliefs every time. Each time he looked into Hawke's welcoming eyes, he wondered if mages were truly as bad as he thought. " Hawke, I have to give you something, you saved my life and ...fed me." Fenris said all this, but still took back his coin without too much persuasion, he was poor. He began walking out of the house with the bag of bacon- no way was he leaving behind such delicacies. " I owe you." Fenris grunted, Hawke was stubborn and needed to be compensated, needed to be stood up to. Fenris walked straight up to the man outside and snarled with his lips, giving his most dominant of looks with angry eyebrows and squinted eyes, his hand finding that chest again, his index finger poking Hawke and pointing at him in reprimand. " You may be a stubborn, strong, handsome man, and to others that may be intimidating, but you don't scare me Hawke, and I wont let you save my life again without being paid. " Fenris glared at the man. " Give me a price, I'll do anything, I wont let you walk any further until you give me that price." Fenris had his honour as a man to repay Hawke and he didn't like the idea of owing somebody.

"Hawke looked surprised, his eyes looking down at the sharp claw poking him, but he couldn't think about that. "You really think I'm handsome?" Hawke grinned, the elf had been too shy before but it seemed anger made him come out of his shell. Chuckling lightly he relaxed his gait, "Alright elf you got me, how about as payment you work for me?" Hawke offered though it wasn't going to be anything more than meeting at the hanged man and doing odd jobs.

"Fenris cursed at himself for letting Hawke hear his little confession. He did think the man was handsome, extremely, but maybe he shouldn't of said it aloud. It only gave Hawke an ego boost- then again it made Hawke grin at him. That was a sight. Turning broody again and infuriated for giving Hawke too much information, Fenris squeezed Hawke's armour and looked him directly in the eyes. " Done." he stated firmly then released the armour. Happy at himself for having got a good answer.

"Hawke let the movement shake him slightly. His slumped body relaxed, "Welcome to the merry band of misfits, we have dental but you are expected to live a short, drunk and bloody life." Hawke welcomed with spread arms but stopped short, remembering the Lyrium and what he had seen. He offered a smile instead and headed to Hightown.

"Fenris cocked a brow at Hawke. What a strange man. Fenris realized he was a misfit just the same. Him and Hawke were destined he supposed. " You are a very strange man Hawke. " Fenris realized he liked saying the name and slurring it with his thundering voice for the other man's handsome reactions. " I'm glad to have met you." Fenris admitted he was glad they met, Hawke saved his life in more than one way. He walked beside the man to the mansion.

"Hawke was strutting by the time they hit the steps to Hightown, "I am proud to be strange and to have met you too, Fenris, you are a remarkable man." He took the steps two at a time until he began to remember he was not THAT fit. He slowed to one at a time until they reached the mansion. He used his staff for support and pushed his way in.

"Hawke was too kind, Fenris did not believe himself to be a remarkable man, but Hawke did make him feel special. At the mansion Fenris strutted inside with a tiny smile on his face that he had a friend and a house. He took the bag of bacon from Hawke and stored it away in what appeared to be a kitchen then he went upstairs to his bedroom to sit on the bed, tired and needing comfort.

"Hawke followed Fenris up into the main bedroom, he lifted his hands to his waist and summoned fire into the fireplace. Adding a few chair legs until he was happy it would burn beyond the magical power, "If you need me I will be next door." Hawke offered, feeling rather awkward as he yearned to hug the elf good night, he left hesitantly heading to the spare room. Hawke situated himself in the bed laying with his arms behind head and armour jacket hanging on the post. He stared at the ceiling, thought taking him. It wondered to the elf, how he seemed to be against magic but was accepting of him. How the elf looked, the sound of his voice. It was driving Hawke insane not being able to touch and he had yet to go a full day with that type of temptation.


	3. Chapter 3

"'Piss off' is what you mean." Hawke stated looking blankly at the two elves.

They had reached the Dalish camp before dusk, the orange still painting the skyline mixing with the lilac and greys. Hawke had somehow shed the good mood he had adorned after meeting Fenris, now his grumpiness had returned full force when he was stopped and cast away by the Dalish guards.

"We did not say that Shemlen." The dark haired Dalish male groaned. Yes, groaned. He was far too tired to be dealing with such things as humans. He could feel them sucking his life away as they lingered near him.

"Shemlen? What's a Shemlen? Did he just insult me, Fenris?" Hawke growled making the Dalish hold his hands up.

They had trapped up the bloody mountain, killing spiders and dragon babies, only to be stopped by two self important Dalish that demanded he 'Turn back'. Andrasties flaming ass hair he would.

Hawke was impatient with all elves it seemed. Fenris wrote that in a mental note and then went to help the mage before he got slapped for being so well...himself. "It is what elves call humans, quicklings. " Fenris didn't truly know why they were in Sondermont, he himself didn't even like Dalish, they seemed a little snooty to him.

"Yes listen to the flat ear, Shemlen, or just leave, you have no place here." The elf grumbled sniffing as he stuck up his nose.

"I don't want to tell him my business, and I'm fairly sure that was an insult. It did some similar to knife ear- why does everything with elves have to be about the ears? You do have wider eyes than us hairy ones, see there's another the lack of hair." Hawke ranted.

Carver didn't bother pulling out his sword, "Can we punch them, brother? I like punching things- people mainly."

" No, fass, Hawke, move." Fenris pushed the man back so he'd stand down and the brother could control himself. " Listen we need to see your keeper, take us please, for your own good. " Then Fenris said a few assuring words in elvish and made a joke about Hawke so the Dalish would see they were on the same side. So that they could get through. Hawke always was impatient and rough.

The Dalish snickered but gulped to stop it, "That may be, but I cannot le-"

Before they were turned away again a female hunter strode up yo her kin, "Wait, are they the one's the keeper was talkin' about before? The one with the-"

"Shiny trinket that a dragon from myth and legend dropped on me? Why yes I am." Hawke grumbled, and dangled the trinket. "But for your elfy gossip!" Hawke bellowed dramatically giving a pointed look at Fenris, "I shall feed it to my mighty and ferocious war-hound, the Great Mamba!" Hawke signalled for his dog to open his mouth to the sky. Slowly lowering the trinket between the jaws. Carver wooted for his brother to do it.

The two Dalish yelped and made to do something but found their brains overloaded, they waved and pointed, "Stop him he's gone mad!"

Anders picked at his staff, twirling it lazily, "He already was mad." He muttered. Hawke had turned him frown when he had offered to get them in with his Warden status. The dark mage had said, 'But Anders that means I can't play with them.'

Fenris was done with Hawke's games, he went up to the man and extended his hand. Giving Hawke the sternest most authoritative look he could, knowing how intimidating and persuasive he could be to Hawke even with his smaller, weaker body. " Give it to me, Hawke." Fenris grunted lips pressed together in anger. Eyes squinting. He looked like an angry parent reprimanding his child. " Now."

Hawke's cock twitched in his trousers from Fenris' words. Rather than fear and intimidation, there was lust and amusement, daring even. Hawke leaned forward, not caring for who saw as he put his lips by those divine pointed ears, "Here, so publicly? Kinky." Hawke whispered but it was loud enough for all to hear, and he knew it. He swung the necklace on his finger, as though debating if he should end his games or not.

Fenris shivered, Hawke was publicly claiming him, or that's what it felt like. He wasn't quiet or shy. And it only made Fenris that much more furious. He tried grasping for the necklace, but fell short, Hawke had quick reflexes. Curses. He ended up grabbing Hawke's waist on accident. " You heard me Hawke. Give it to me." Fenris grunted again, not shy either. Not like Hawke would actually take him right there, he had a reputation to keep. People believed him to be closed off.

Hawke lifted his brows, Fenris had used those words again knowing full well they now meant something else. He was even gripping his waist. Carver groaned and walked behind a rock to hide. Hawke stepped into Fenris and instantly gripped the Elf's opposite flank. His head dipping to make it that much more intimate, "That isn't the way to ask, you still have those infernal leggings on."

" And you still have an audience Hawke." Fenris' eyes shifted to the mage, the dwarf, and the pirate to remind Hawke where he was, and of his reputation. Hoping Hawke would ease off a little. Not that he'd mind being taken again, but still Hawke wasn't usually like this was he? " But, I still want it, so give it to me, please." Fenris let the double meaning wrap around his words.

"I know." Hawke pointed out, he had not forgotten. He knew all eyes were on him a few of them in shock. Most, like Anders, knew Hawke was lustful but kept it on a tight leash. For reasons Anders understood well, being a mage himself. "This is as good as any time to do it." Looking to the group, including the Dalish, Hawke smirked. "Stay and watch, or join my brother." He informed swiftly donning the trinket to start on Fenris' belt.

Fenris didn't care who joined as long as Hawke was the main person touching him. He didn't trust too many others to handle his belt. Still he felt a little odd being watched, it was thrilling, but he wasn't about to let everyone think that he was the small elf who caved and took orders. He'd show them all how much power and manliness he had. How free he was now. He stopped Hawke's hands with one of his, moved them up to his shoulders. " Stay there." he said to the hands. Then he moved to take control his hands going to Hawke's belt. His forehead leaning into Hawke's chest so he could see. Hawke would not be topping him in front of everybody, Fenris had too much pride for that. He wanted to make a powerful impression for his friends. Wanted to show certain people how forceful he could be, wanted to intimidate and seduce. He growled when Hawke's belt came off and hit he floor. Then he moved to start tugging off the armour. " I will get that amulet Hawke, one way or another."

Hawke's bluff was called, matched then upped on the ante. Chewing his lip he took a breath and swore loudly. Isabela caught several bags of gold. "You win. Bloody elf," lowering his lips to Fenris' ear he continued in a softer voice quiet to be unheard by the rest, "We will continue this later." Picking up his belt he rethreaded it.

Isabela smirked as Carver peaked out with a 'that was fast.' The woman however sauntered up to Fenris, "Feisty, I knew you would beat Hawke at his teasings. He is a bit of a chicken when it comes to this." Isabela mused pouting, "He got me naked inside of the Chantry before he claimed money off Anders. Such arses."

Hawke sulked away, down several coppers and supporting a painful boner. Isabela was rubbing on the elf and praising him for winning her the coins.

The words were distracting enough to make Fenris delirious, so much so he hardly even noticed the filled out pirate rubbing against him. Hawke had said they'd be continuing later. Fenris might play hard to get later though, just to show Hawke he didn't get to make the orders, no matter how much Fenris fantasized about the man replacing his master. Hawke would be bested. Fenris would win, and take on his own terms. Hawke would have to wait, until Fenris was good and ready. He had only removed the belt to prove a point and give a warning to everyone else, he had not truly done it to please Hawke, not entirely anyway. He couldn't admit to giving a mage pleasure for fun, not yet. He could focus on a rogue though, a certain rogue who felt soft and firm in all the right places. He looked into Isabela's honey eyes, as he noticed her grinding body and happy smile. She had won thanks to Fenris, she was rewarding him with the only thing she knew. He remembered he had plans with her later that day. " Hawke has his weaknesses, everyone does, you are becoming one of mine." Fenris admitted, Hawke was becoming a weakness to, but he wouldn't admit that to him, couldn't not while he still had an anti-mage persona. He'd need time to think that through. " I'm sorry he left you all alone and naked in that Chantry, you must have been cold, a shame no one would warm that velvet soft skin of yours." Fenris purred. Trying to make Hawke jealous and trying to see how far Isabela would let him go.

Isabela laughed, "I'm cold, warm me Fenris." Isabela faked a shivers and rubbed her arms with a playful pout."

Hawke tried not to turn around and drag Fenris to his side, Fenris was his own person. Instead he focused on dropping the pendant into the Keepers hand. He glared dark and hot, muscles bunched as reined himself in, he couldn't kill Isabela, that would look bad. He liked Isabela. Or so he reminded himself as she pulled the elf away from him so easily.

"Just remember, there is no such thing as love in this world, so don't start being boring." She teased smiling as she cocked her hip watching the grumpy Hawke. "Everyone have their vices, some it's gold, having their own children, power, pleasure, but as soon as a better option comes along expect it to vanish and quickly."

Fenris thought on Isabela's words. Was she right? She had seen many things and people in her voyages around the world in the sea, maybe she had more knowledge. That made Fenris curious. What did Hawke want? What did he want from him? Not money- the man didn't even take his payment that he had rightfully earned from saving Fenris' life. Food and a simple life was out of the question, Fenris stole food from Hawke and was an escaped slave with Lyrium markings, so far beyond simple it was scary. The answer eluded him, Hawke's goals were strange, was it really just for his family if he was taking on more burdens. Hefting his friends onto his back along with his other responsibilities. Fenris walked beside Isabela and whispered dirty thoughts in her ear, about her and Hawke and how he'd join them. Just to give her some entertainment while they waited for Hawke to finish dealing with the elvhen woman.

"You have a light in you human." _What a l_ _o_ _ad of crock_ , Hawke thought to himself and only said such when they were out of elvhen hearing range up the mountain path. "What bullshit, light inside me? What part of me? It died, I killed it and ate it." Hawke grumbled unsure on the reason it irked him so. Isabela's giggles weren't helping either.

"Hawke you are a healer whether you want to be or not, a saviour even, you are the only one that doesn't see the light in you. " Fenris snapped and walked over beside Hawke to nudge his shoulder with his own, and give a silent comfort.

Hawke supposed as long as Isabela and Fenris were happy. He hooked his arm around Fenris' shoulder pulling him into his side. "Far too trusting." He quietly said into Fenris' ear feeling the elf shiver and hitch in breath. Sighing with a soft smile Hawke paused when he saw the Elf girl they were to follow, "Hello?"

Only then did Fenris see the elvhen woman. So tiny, and pale, and pretty eyes. Something about her frailty instantly bothered Fenris. Isabela was sexy because she was free and intimidating, but this woman was tiny and weak, a turn off to Fenris. Whoever was by him had to be strong and sturdy otherwise how could he trust them to not betray him? How could you trust somebody to support you of they can't even support themselves?

" Oh, Hello, I didn't see you there. Did the keeper send you?"

Hawke tried not to let Fenris see how much it meant to him that he had said such words. Fenris hated mages after all. Hawke focused on the new dark and tiny elf in front of him. "The keeper sent us, are you the one that can do the rite?"

" Yes I am Merrill, the clan's first or used to be. I'm leaving the clan. Is it rude to ask a Shemlen their name? And we should go, it is not wise to make Asha'Bellenar wait. " Merrill's tone was so light it was just as frail as her.

Fenris practically snarled, how had such a little thing become the First? And great, another mage. Most Dalish Firsts and Keepers practised magic he could smell it on her.

Hawke gestured up the path, "It shouldn't but it's never stopped them from attacking me." He smiled at the little elf, "I'm Hawke, the spiky elf is Fenris, The tall blond is Anders, the strong handsome blonde that makes all weak in the knees, _he's paid me to say this,_ is Varric, the blushing bride over there, " Hawke poked his thumb at his blushing brother he was staring at the elf, "is Carver my brother, Mabari is Mamba and the pirate about to pounce you us Isabela." Hawke introduced. His eyes going back to Fenris, they had no reason to but they found themselves there.

After introductions, Merrill was lead the way with Isabela at her side. They came to a spot in the mountain where she had to defend herself against a fellow Dalish. " Finally found someone to take you away from here? Good. " Were some of the many cruel words said to her. Merrill felt hurt that her own clan hated her guts. When an outsider, a woman, a human woman had taken to liking her without even judging her first. Merrill latched onto this Isabel instantly. " Are you always after little elves?" Merrill questioned as her body leaned into the busty one.

Isabela pulled Merrill in, "Only the cute ones, kitten. Don't let weak brained beings push you around. You have the freedom to choose your own path. Men, you got to be twice as tough to get the same level of respect from them." Isabela harcked and spat on the back if the dark male Dalish elf's head, "He for example isn't cute."

Hawke ignored the two women after that, hoping the Dalish didn't try to kill them. He kept catching himself looking at Fenris, he stopped trying not to after the third time and instead took him in. The elf was strange, the pull he had yet didn't realise he had was something like magic in itself. He wanted to touch again, he wanted to be able to swing his arm over Fenris' shoulder like Isabela had.

Fenris gave a small awkward smile to Hawke. He didn't know how else to respond to the eyes on him. He hadn't done anything or said anything, so Hawke's staring at him in awe like that made Fenris a little nervous. He felt that and a small bit of happiness as he noticed that Hawke had introduced him right after himself. To be first on the list was something, another public claim that most probably wouldn't notice. But Fenris did because he was new, because he had barely joined the group, he half expected his name to be last even forgotten, but that wasn't what happened and he felt it peculiar. What was Hawke feeling for him truly? After the odd smile he turned and walked up the path, avoiding Hawke's gaze, by looking at him through thick white hair now. Even when Hawke couldn't see his eyes, Fenris still looked, and Hawke still seemed to be directed towards him. Fenris snapped midway. " What are you staring at?" It bothered Fenris that Hawke was so fixated, so addicted almost. Why couldn't Hawke just make it easier on himself and not get involved with a clawed slave? All Fenris would bring is trouble.

Instead of being startled or embarrassed Hawke grinned wide enough to show off his fangs, "Why an elf, a cute one that looks incredible fluffy. I was wondering what he tastes like. " Hawke explained and grabbed Fenris' waist slow and careful so if Fenris started glowing he could run. Nothing bad happened so far so he dared to continue, picking Fenris up from behind and making excessive nomming sounds as he nibbled the back if Fenris' ear. The broodiness, instead of being off putting, made Hawke want to be even more playful with the elf.

Fenris shivered when Hawke went into him. No matter how intimidating, or unattractive he made himself, Hawke just kept coming back. Maybe he saw an inner beauty in Fenris, that Fenris himself couldn't see. The elf's eyes were blinded by years of insults and degrading treatment, he didn't know how handsome or how sexy he truly was. He didn't understand why Hawke couldn't get enough. It worried him that Hawke was so eager and attached. " What is it with humans and elf ears? Is it a fetish?" Fenris asked aloud. Letting Hawke among one or two others to hear them. Causing others to look might stop Hawke from being so Hawke. Maybe if they were caught the man would stop and Fenris would be able to breathe again without Hawke taking his breath away. The hands on his waist weren't fair.

"We are jealous that you get to have them." Hawke informed and stole another nibble, "Personally I can't see you without pointy ears. It makes you look even more attractive and like a sad puppy." Lifting Fenris a little higher he looked over the elf's shoulder, "you are also the perfect hight to pick up and carry off."

Hawke was lifting him it seemed. Fenris was flipping out. He felt defenceless once again. " There is no helping you is there?" Fenris sounded embarrassed and recessive under Hawke's touch.

"I don't need help to torment you Fen, my existence does that." Hawke pointed out as he swung a very broody elf around once and set him down, "So broody." He teased now that Fenris seemed to have cheered a little.

Fenris was losing at his own game. He was trying to beat Hawke, make him go crazy with need and admit to being interested in him. But Hawke was too in control, and Fenris was the one going recessive. No. He told himself he'd have to act like Hawke meant nothing. Like Hawke was only a very kind, very sexy, fuck. Nothing more. Not his saviour or his friend, just a mage, with very nice hands and funny jokes. He avoided eye contact.

" We'll have to go around through a cave, I hope you guys don't mind spiders." Merrill chuckles and held Isabela's hand the whole way there. The woman was her friend she held onto her for support, not caring about what the other elf said. Not even caring when creatures appeared up ahead.

They followed Merrill to the cave pausing, "What was with that snotty bastard back there?" Hawke asked curiously.

" Oh yes. I'm sorry you aren't exactly seeing the Dalish at their best. We aren't normally like this. "

"She's right Hawke. They are usually worse. Last time I met them their first sent killer trees after me." Anders huffed and shivered in horror.

Hawke watched his fellow mage with a small amused smile, his attention returning to Merrill, "Don't worry about it, you're not seeing my family at their best either." Hawke joked as Carver was still staring besottedly at Merrill. The fool hadn't said one word to her yet. Clearing his throat, "Let's head in then." He suggested summoning a whisp as the cave swallowed the light. He stole a glance at Fenris, the elf wasn't looking at him any more. He wondered if he had taken his teasing too far.

Fenris kept to himself. He had enough light going off his markings and amazing elvhen vision even the dark couldn't stop him from walking. He tried to avoided Hawke. Yet he found himself naturally went towards the man for safety purposes when he was not concentrating.

Hawke was rather proud of himself every time there was a creak of scurrying sound Fenris drifted closer to him. Until he thought on it, if it came to a fight Fenris was the stronger one. He had that sword and up close, well Hawke sucked. With that in mind he deflated, Fenris would actually be protecting him. Maybe teasing the elf hadn't been a good idea. It only got worse the darker it got as they descended down the up steps. He was practically clinging to his floating glowing ball. The scurrying continued to hissing and gasping sounds. A chattering was heard above them. Hawke expanded his healing aura to comfort himself with the others around him. He could use them as meat shields.

The healing aura felt good and certainly relaxed Fenris, calmed his nerves, and chilled his hot temper and thoughts. He had no reason to be mad at Hawke, but he was. He also had no business to be fantasizing about Hawke, but he was. The kisses and bites that had teased his ear left him craving more. Only Hawke could torture him like that and still make Fenris want more. How did he do that? Maybe, the fact that Hawke was his saviour made him more attractive, or maybe it was the hands that healed his wounds and helped him believe that he was a man when they touched him. It was dark enough for Fenris to feel Hawke and test his limits. Act out his fantasy. He had a right to indulge himself now, he was no longer a slave. His pinky finger wrapped around Hawke's index finger, just to feel the man's support and healing that much more. As if he had read Hawke's mind. He whispered," Don't worry, I'll protect you from the spiders." only loud enough for Hawke to hear.

Hawke's head snapped towards Fenris, he was not expecting the elf to offer the protection, the comfort. Hawke squeezed Fenris' finger, appreciating the reassurance. "Thank you." He murmured aside to the elf.

Fenris wanted to tell Hawke no thanks was necessary considering Hawke had saved his life and helped him win Danarius's mansion. Not to mention how Hawke allowed him to keep his money and have tasty bacon. Yes, the man had given him way more than Fenris deserved. Fenris leaned close to Hawke's shoulder to say ' you're welcome ' without words then he dropped the finger as he heard spiders wake up. Just as they were about to exit the cave, they got surrounded. Fenris pulled out his sword and did what he needed to do. Protect Hawke.

Isabela danced with her two fangs, her feet hardly sat on the ground as she pushed off beasts and slammed her blades into their fat bellies. Dragging the two weapons along she soon backed away. They had way too many legs and one was spitting. She quickly took her leave, safe guarding Merrill so no spiders neared her. Anders followed with Varric. Staying out if harms way. Hawke healed and summoned fire into his palm burning each creature that drew too close with concentrated magic. Carver took the strain off Isabela disabling every spider that met his guard. Mamba did his duty of watching Fenris' back and snapping at every hairy leg his jaws could reach.

Fenris sliced through the spider's thick skin with his sword. Danced with his feet around the others so the legs and spit did not hit him. Fenris dodged enough to confuse the spiders they ended up ramming into each other. Fenris didn't have to do much after that except run. He helped Hawke out of the door and made a few rocks fall from the mountain to land on the remaining spiders so they wouldn't follow outside.

Fenris' plans would have worked like a dream, had he not counted on one factor. Hawke. The mage had toed his way over broken spider legs, instead of heading towards the light he had headed up the steps. How he knew a chest was up there was anyone's guess, maybe he smelt gold, or trouble. Picking the chest up as he could not open it, Hawke dragged it to the other side of the platform overlooking the group. "Timber!" He warned and dropped a chest on his comrades who swore and darted away like startled mice. His booming voice summoning the spiders and a Dalish shade from ages past. The elvhen shadow demon charged at him, the shadow blade clinked against Hawke's staff as he guarded himself. Nearing the edge of the platform Hawke felt stones give away under his heel.

Fenris swore and then rubbed his temples in irritation. If Hawke could see him through the darkness he'd see the face of a very unhappy elf. It was one thing to be greedy, Fenris understood that for he was dirt poor himself, but it was another thing entirely to put friends in danger. To put himself in danger, for Hawke was now being attacked by an assassin. Joy of joys. He supposed that was the difference between him and Hawke, Hawke acted on instinct, passion, impulse. Taking what he wanted without necessarily thinking first or using sense. Fenris tried to assess things, test the waters before jumping in. Even when he went wild, he had planned it, it was controlled, he knew better then to just throw out sense and take what he wanted. Hawke just had to touch the gold, just had to . Fenris better get a share on that gold for what he had to do for the man. He ran to Hawke's side. And started attacking the assassin from behind. " You just had to get all touchy didn't you Hawke? "

"Fenris! I'm a rape victim you are suppose to say 'it's not my fault' when crazy molesting elves try to touch my manliness!" Hawke yelled with fake hurt in his voice yelping when a blade went past his guard and almost reached his flank, "A little more help here, it's killing me!" Hawke complained. It was worth it the chest had felt like it had all the gold they needed in it.

A rape victim? Hawke? Who was the man trying to fool? Was he serious? Had he been raped before? Was he referring to what they did hours ago in the Mansion? Had Fenris raped him? All of his friends did say that Hawke was a little shy, he had yet to see said shyness, it was a possibility that Fenris took some advantage of the situation, still Hawke seemed willing, he was the one that had cuddled him for crying out loud. Fenris didn't dwell on it any longer as Hawke said he needed help. The only comment he made as as he stabbed the assassin's side flanks and sent her into a puff of smoke was," If that is your wish. I'll tell it's not your fault when I beat the foolishness out of you. Mr. Rape Victim." Fenris chuckled at his self. He could be funny and smooth sometimes and even warm-hearted, or just plain threatening. He turned when he heard the footsteps of the assassin return, didn't see them, as they were using their smoke to completely disappear, but Fenris was an elf and heard when the blade went for his spine. He quickly turned around flared his markings and reached into the chest of the rogue. Making for cool effects as the body was still in shadows , but the chest was not glowing from Fenris and from the beating heart that he ripped out. The assassin fell to the floor and he dropped the heart and stepped on it. No molesting elf was going to touch him nor his Hawke any longer. Only he had the right to molest the man it seemed.

Hawke watched the body melt and rot, the mouldy dry heart kept in existence from demonic magic smelled fowl and turned to black sludge. "I'll make sure to do my best to struggle for you." Hawke hummed amused as he crouched and stole the demonic zombie assassin's ancient armour., "Shiny." It wasn't shiny but covered in dirt. Hawke could not even wear it, it was far too small for him. Still the hoarder stuffed it in his bag. Dusting off his hand he grinned at Fenris in passing, "Why are you dawdling Fenris come on we don't have time for getting side tracked." The mage tutted and shook his head as though Fenris was to blame and not himself.

Fenris got angrier, not only had Hawke put himself and others in danger, but he had just teased Fenris in more than one way. His nostrils flared as he charged after Hawke, bumping into him purposely to sway the man's balance so he could beat him outside. When he got outside with Hawke still barely coming he grinned and even laughed a little. " Stop wasting time Hawke." he said the words in the same teasing tone Hawke had to him. Then he sauntered away completely proud of himself and a little nervous as he may have just seduced Hawke once again unknowingly with the aspect of competition. They were both competing to be the first to not cave into the other. Or that is what Fenris thought.

Hawke grunted and stumbled before re-grabbing the chest and dragging it out the cave, "You better be quick elf with that tight and sexy lookin' arse of yours!" He called after and soon had Varric open the chest. Only giving the barrier a passing glance. He would attempt to open it after seeing inside of the chest.

Merrill stopped at what looked like a graveyard beyond the magic wall. " Don't worry I can get us through" she whispered to Isabela. As the boys seemed a little preoccupied with themselves.

Isabela watched Merrill curiously. Carver had a peek over her shoulder, Isabela instantly hooked her arm around him, "Isn't Merrill cute Carver? And she can remove this shiny looking barrier." Isabela cooed.

The young Hawke blushed red, "Y-yes she's cute, very cute."

Merrill slit her hand open and summoned her blood magic to open the barrier. Looking back at Isabela, wondering the woman would accept this part of her. She knew it would be difficult, but she hoped.

Fenris laughter at Hawke dimmed, his expression went to brooding when he saw blood magic. Great demons would appear now undoubtedly.

Isabela looked undaunted, Carver refused to look. He chose to believe butterflies and sweetness was pouring from Merrill's fingers rather than blood.

Anders was nit so forgiving, "What the bloody blight are you doing!?" He demanded in outrage and hate.

Hawke turned his eyes from the chest to Merrill, then Merrill's blood. A frown marring his face as he waited for an explanation.

Merrill defended herself. She knew they would be startled, but she wasn't her skills had served her well, and had never let her down. She was in control of her demons, or she was just naïve enough to believe she was. " I'm getting us past the barrier. A thank you would be nice." Merrill grimaced then turned to Isabela who didn't reject her. " I know what I'm doing!" she yelled more to the pirate hen anyone, she didn't want the woman to run away like all the others.

Isabela looked nonplussed, she truly didn't care about Merrill being a blood mage but she was bleeding and that was concerning. Carver too looked more worried than mad, the young Hawke yanked an old scarf from his belt and bound it around Merrill's hand. Not at all caring that he was bandaging an angry mage- his twin sister on the rag was much worse. The thought made his heartache for a moment, he would never experience Bethany's anger again, she was his twin he shared everything with her except gender and magic.

Hawke had turned on the still unopened chest, watching the interaction, "Then you know that blood magic and demons are besties?" Hawke asked sarcasticaly, "I'm glad I was afraid you didn't know you made a deal with a demon. It would have been heartbreaking to inform you the ugly arse bastard wasn't a friendly old granny and there would be no cookies on the dark side."

Anders ignored Hawke, more focused on Carver touching the potential threat. "Don't help her! She's a blood mage who knows what she'll do to you!" Anders snapped at the teenager.

Varric winced he didn't care if the little mage was into blood magic as long as she didn't use it on him. "Careful now blonde, Daisy isn't hurting anyone-" the dwarf quickly remembered Fenris his eyes darted to the elf to check he wasn't about to kill the other elf.

Fenris wasn't happy. Blood magic, the worst of all magic had to offer. And in such a naive little woman, it wasn't right. There was no way she could control that power for long. Demons would take advantage of her and she'd put her family and friends in danger. Hawke would be in danger. He went to Hawke, and tried his hand at opening the chest. He was slightly more dexterous then the mage and even stronger. " I don't like her Hawke." He grunted loud enough for anyone listening to hear.

Merrill looked at Carver, the man she hadn't truly noticed until now. She had been too focused on Isabela to see this young, handsome thing blush, and now she noticed he had called her cute, very cute. And now he was touching her, taking it upon himself to care for her, when everybody else just stayed behind frightened. " Thank you." she whispered and looked into his eyes, giving him her nicest, most welcoming smile. Something about the way he was so intent on healing her wound, had Merrill believing he had done this before, with someone special. " Carver." She said his name softly and sweet. " You might want to back away now though, your brother doesn't look pleased. "

Carver huffed, "Screw him. He's a sarcastic always right arse hole." He grumbled bluntly his eyes going to Isabela when she rested her elbow on his shoulder. Bosoms calmed all it seemed.

Merrill glanced nervously at Hawke, maybe if she could explain, change their minds, rid them of the lies the world had fed them, " I didn't want their cookies. I needed their help Hawke, blood magic was he only way for me to do this."

Hawke stepped off the chest taking note if the anger seething off the pale elf, "They always offer me cookies. I don't know why." Hawke hummed looking skyward as if asking the maker 'Why cookies?'

Varric cleared his throat to get the wayward mage back into reality, Carver took it upon himself to help. "Maybe because you are a greedy bastard, brother." The cute younger Hawke snapped.

Hawke straightened, "Maybe, they would offer you a brain since you lack one my cute little brother, whom I adore so much I could just grab and kill." He cooed. His eyes turning to Merrill, "I don't care what you do, as long as it doesn't harm anyone here and you know it's a demon. You cannot control it, you will never control it. It wants something from you and it will do anything it can to get it. It's one of the reasons why demons don't come near me. Ever seen a demon of greed? You never will. Hunger, Rage, Hubris, Fear, Sloth, Pride, Desire... all demons that are greed and work off greed, but they forget the more greedier the human the harder it is to control them. Why would someone who is greedy give something they own up?"

Varric stared at Hawke as though he was insane, "What are you saying Hawke?"

"Hawke what in the Maker's name does your greed being stronger than a demon's have to do with this? Merrill has made a deal with a demon. Likely a demon of pride the way she is acting. This is hardly the time to go on about how demons won't touch you with a barge pole." Anders sighed.

"Yes it is. You should be selfish like me then you won't get possessed." Hawke chirped happily. "If you are greedy like me then you are stronger than the demon, think about that."

Anders huffed in frustration, "That's not how demons work! Maker! Look, demons will tempt you with things you don't have and then you will think they are helping you for nothing."

Hawke scoffed turning on Anders, "No, demons always want something everyone knows that, so why would you give them something if you are selfish and stingy!?"

"My head hurts, you make my head hurt." Anders muttered rubbing at his forehead.

Merrill lost herself in the eyes of the people in front of her. Carver had just told her that his brother didn't matter, he do what he wanted. And he wanted to fix her elvhen hand. Once again she found herself attracted to another human. She looked deeply into his as he touched her suddenly sensitive hand, it wasn't this sensitive when she cut it open. She could swear it was the teens touch that caused it to shake. That and Isabela's body that had found her again. It had come to rest on Carver, so the two were in front of Merrill. The mage was so touched that the two were there for her, defending her, that she couldn't help but smile. Hawke's words took her out of the haze though. "It's not a demon! It's a spirit. All demons are are spirits they are just misrepresented."

Fenris was keeping to himself. If he got in the middle of the drama he'd only make things worse by breaking the little elf woman's neck. He didn't want to hurt anybody that Hawke found somewhat important. It just seemed wrong. But, if Hawke asked… "Foolish, very foolish." HE muttered shaking his head and going to Hawke's side wanting to be no where near the blood mage and her painful magic.

"It's a demon call it what it is!" Hawke snapped, the cheerful chirp once again lost as the stern leader, the diplomat and killer made it's way into his voice. No nonsense or sarcasm was present.

He took a breath reminding himself to stay calm "Merrill I am not going to judge you. Varric doesn't care about such things and it seems my brother and Isabela are too interested in getting you naked to care. Fenris and Anders however do care, don't use it so casually." Hawke requested the best he could. He was not about to say all partnerships with the fade creatures were wrong. "Unless anyone has anything else to add lets continue into the creepy graveyard."

Merrill blushed, was it that obvious that the humans were trying to get at her? She had expected Isabela as the woman was a pirate, but she didn't think Carver was trying, that hard anyway. She led them through the corpses. As long as they didn't touch anything, nothing would wake from the dead. Merrill knew that much. She walked in front and purposely gave a little swing with her hips in every step to see hoe truly attracted the humans were to her. She didn't believe herself to be sexy or even pretty she only ever was associated with cute. She wondered if they saw something else. When they got to the top of the passage she saw the stone altar. " Put the Amulet there and I'll do the Rite. I'll avoid blood magic this time." Merrill whispered.

Fenris walked behind Hawke and hoped his human didn't fall for the other elf's charms as well as the other human's. Merrill's hips may indeed know what they were doing, and sure she had the clear skin of an elf, and eyes of an innocent bird, but she wasn't. If Hawke so much as checked her out, Fenris would find a way to slap him.

Between staring at Merrill's hips and attempting to figure out which grave to rob first Hawke had his work cut out. The dark haired healer paused, staring at Merrill until she was at the stone. Maybe he could steal the little dark elf away from his brother. Stop his little brother making the mistake of dating a blood mage.

Hawke let his eyes wander to the elf's breasts they were small but perky, lips seemed thin but always pursed. Cute but Fenris despite being a man had beautiful lips. His flanks weren't too thin like Merrill's if he grabbed her she may break. Fenris had a more loving look in his eyes, intense like everything mattered to him and he cherished everything. His tongue was sharp but also forgiving and polite. He continued to stare at the female elf in thought.

Fenris saw the look, or rather the stare, and acted on impulse for the first time since he had ran away from his master. He punched Hawke right in the jaw, and growled. How dare he look at the other elf. For Makers sake, his own brother was after her, did Hawke have some decency? If Fenris hadn't of snapped Carver surely would have or Isabela, scratch that Isabela might convince him into a threesome. But Carver looked like he needed someone to back him up. So Fenris did for Carver and for himself. Grunting at Hawke as he did so. " Idiot." he stormed then went to Carver liking the younger brother more for the moment.

Merrill was blushing, at Hawke then at Carver and Isabela. Why were they all looking at her like that? She had only meant to distract the teenager not the elder, leader, not that Hawke wasn't handsome, because he was, it he'd crush her, surely, and he was already taken by another. She could tell that from the pure elvhen anger he other elf showed in the possessive if violent punch. She winced. It had been her fault. And to top things off, demons and maker knows what else erupted from the ground.

Hawke grunted as Fenris put him on his arse. He idolly dug with his fingers, plucking out some old coin. Still frowning at Fenris as he sauntered off, "What was that for!?" Hawke demanded just as the earth erupted. Swearing he scrambled off the grave and away from the reanimated corpse. There was another elvhen shade, several reanimated bodies and, "watch out another Acolyte!" Hawke called pointing at the arcane Horror.

" For being an idiot. I thought that was clear when I said it the first time." Fenris sarcastically bantered back, as he pulled at his sword and lashed at the horror. Always after the magical beings first as they always caused the most damage. He made it whimper as he swung with all of his might through magic tones and skin.

Hawke didn't bother holding back. Reining in his healing he switched to his offensive. Fire swirled in whirlwinds over his arms and hands. Ash was breathed from lips that cracked with glowing red while his eyes simmered gold. He sent balls of lava down crashing over foe's, hot balls of flame smacked the dry bones and set them a light. He focused on the elvhen assassin, the shade. His flaming power dropped to allow his magic to build. The others killing the stragglers that had failed to die and still fired arrow after arrow. The arcane Horror blasting with a powerful spirit bolt at Fenris before teleporting away. Teleporting was suppose to be ludicrous yet several mages had done it in Hawke's time in Kirkwall. Hawke finally managed to pull enough energy together when Isabela began to pant. Bright blue magic reached out, two hands grasped at arm and leg of the squirming shadowy elf, then he tore it in two. Throwing one half each way. His magic spent he panted and massaged his skull.

Fenris went after the horror that had hurt his gut, teleporting was only powerful if the enemy couldn't do it too. Fenris could somewhat, he could flash into the Fade and then run back out in anew spot, which put the Horror at a disadvantage. He did just that and sliced down the mage's chest. If that wasn't enough to kill the creature he reached in and yanked put the heart, then fed it to Hawke's Mabari like a chew toy. Just as he spit on the Horror's ashes.

Merrill guarded the altar best she could as she felt that was her job as the only Dalish there. She looked to the Battlefield. The assassins and mages so easily defeated she was almost worried the group she had just befriended would take her by force. She hoped none of them would hurt her.

Hawke went straight to Fenris, being the second one there since Mamba was happily resting his jaw on the elf's hip in thanks. "Are you alright?" He asked first looking concerned over the elf's body. He had used up too much of his magic to activate his healing. Unable to ghost over the elf's vitals made him feel frustrated and lost. The same went to feeling out the entire group for that matter but he refused to take Lyrium unless it was necessary.

" I'm fine, you look a little drained though Hawke, you need something?" Fenris smirked knowing full well he had Lyrium on his skin that he could tease Hawke with. Even drive him crazy with.

Hawke grit his teeth and flung back what he could at the smug elf, "I am fine, but you still didn't answer me why did you hit me for standing minding my own business!?" Hawke demanded his breath flaring his nostrils in agitation, he had not been acting the idiot. What was the elf's game? Lead him by the cock, get bored and punch him? The elf looked ravishing so much so Hawke wanted to punch him. He hated mages, but liked him. He liked him but punched him. He was a slave yet seemed wild and untamed. Fenris was a walking contradiction and Hawke wanted to shake the frustrating elf.

" I punched you for being a pig, and an idiot. You were thinking about consorting with a blood mage. That's risky business, even for you Hawke." Fenris grunted looking just as angry, now. Wanting to punch Hawke again for looking so hot with his angry face on. " And why do I always have to answer to you?"

"Answer to me? That's rich coming from someone that just punched me because he thought I was about to jump Merrill!" Hawke snapped back, "What right do you have to snap at me when you went after Isabela!?" Hawke growled about to start throwing punches at the insane and so amazingly attractive... Hawke's eyes dropped to Fenris' snarling lips. His tongue wetting his own.

Fenris backed up as he saw the man lick his lips. Hawke just might pounce on him with lips instead of fists. Fenris wouldn't have it. Not here, not now. He backed up still angry and that Hawke could look that seductive with flaring nostrils. Fenris had to regain his breath. The man was staring at his lips. He knew what would come next, or at least what Hawke had in mind. But, they had a job to do. " I wont answer that, we have a job to do and we've already wasted enough time. Go put up the Amulet Hawke! We'll finish later." Fenris grunted promising to fight later.

Carver and Isabela dragged themselves to Merrill. Isabela catching the look, "What's wrong kitten?"

" Oh, nothing, I just am not used to so many strong humans fighting before my eyes. You guys wont hurt me will you?" Merrill flushed red, gripping her staff nervously in defence. Not like she could ever damage such beautiful people. Just looking at Carver's young, handsome face, had her lowering her guard and Isabela's bosom was enough to make Merrill blush. " Can you guys hold me? I'm feeling faint, I haven't seen so much violence in well ever."

Carver didn't need to be asked twice as he fell over him self to wrap Merrill up, "We're not Bandits. " He muttered defensively. "I use to be part of the royal Fereldan army..I was at Ostagar."

Isabela curled her own arms around the two, "I am dangerous, and you're right not to trust everyone, kitten."

Merrill knew what had happened at Ostagar and felt sympathy for the young warrior by her. His heat and body holding her, giving her support, caused her to act out. She brushed a hand across his face. Cupping his cheek. Causing him to look up. " I'm sorry. I know what happened." she looked unto his eyes. Carver nay not have magic, but his eyes called to her the same way her demon did sometimes. She had to think about something else. Like perhaps the way Isabela felt curled up next to her.

Merrill snuggled more into Carver then Isabela, naturally drawn to the man's pheromones. Her head rested in the groove of Carver's neck. " You've had a long journey haven't you? No time to rest or relax. No time for fun."

Carver looked away, "I can't say being betrayed by your countries war hero or loosing my sister as we fled the Darkspawn, or the slavery was much fun." Carver muttered, he and Hawke had to not only smuggle but fighting the underground cage rings to get back the money and still have enough so their dysfunctional family had food. It seemed as the years passed the family was slowly dying.

Hawke ignored his brothers sad puppy eyes and set the Amulet down, turning to look at Merrill a little annoyance bleeding into his features and voice. "We may talk about our terrible pasts later brother."

The rite was a beautiful affair, magic not of demons and corruption poured out of Merrill. Blue, purple and pinks dusted the air so amazingly it had Hawke relaxing, shuffling closer to Fenris despite their prior argument. He let the The eleven words of power sweep over him, song like and so peaceful that it calmed his frayed nerves. A smile creeping on his lips as he looked down at Fenris. The elf was turned away from him, watching Merrill and watching for the pin to drop. Hawke wanted to draw him in, rest his chin on that fluffy white top and just breath him in.

The beauty did not end but the serenity in the rite vanished in an instant as a dragon burst from the amulet in a stunning golden light. Fenris tripped on his feet when the ground shook. The dragon lady was powerful and he hated her instantly.

Hawke put his arm out, grabbing Fenris and tugging him into his side to offer the elf some support. His staff helping to keep his balance as his eyes never left that figure. The Dragon twisted into a human form. Hawke recognised it instantly. "Flemeth." Hawke held Fenris against his warmth. Letting his magic reach out, faintly allowing what he had had gained in mana to let the healing aura seep into Fenris' bones.

Fenris removed himself from Hawke's arm instantly not letting the warmth get to him. He was still angry. The magic flicked before hesitantly drawing back into Hawke's body. "A witch!" He heard Fenris growl in fear.

"Calm yourself," Hawke whispered back to keep the elf from attacking, though he looked as though he was about to run. The same look a wolf would give while trapped in a corner.

Fenris continued and solved just why he was so fearful, "You are no simple witch."

Flemeth laughed, "Figured that out yourself, did you?"

"I have seen powerful mages, spirits, and abominations. But you are none of those things. What are you?"

Flemeth grinned like a spider with a fly, "Such a curious lad. The chains are broken, but are you truly free?"

Fenris voice seemed to quake but his body calmed despite the wide eyes. Was this what he would be like facing Danarius? He had not shown such fear before, if he was alone... Hawke narrowed his eyes and tensed his jaw to the thought, feeling guilt he had almost turned the elf away. "You see a great deal." Fenris murmured.

"You could have told me you were in that amulet." Hawke piped in, not at all enjoying the way Fenris' head was bowed, shoulders slumped. He wanted to reach out, pull him back into his side and comfort him. He couldn't but the urge...

" Would you of slept so easily, smuggling a powerful witch around? You would have sold me. I sense your greed."

Hawke glared at the witch, a pout on his lips, "I tried, no one would buy it, probably because there was a Witch inside." Hawke grumbled, feeling the loss of hardness that the elf had about him. He turned his head away from the elf and away from the witch, collecting himself before his eyes flicking back to Flemeth, "I still wish to know that trick of yours, share with a fellow mage it's just mean when you flaunt it like that." Maybe he could turn into a dragon and raid villages.

"You could never be a dragon," Flemeth, teased? "We stand on the precipice of change. The world fears the inevitable plummet into the abyss. Watch for that moment and when it come, do not hesitate to leap. It is only when you fall that you learn whether you can fly." The witch began to say, her "You have my thanks, and sympathies." She stated and before he could even interrupt her and ask why he had her sympathies. Was it for Bethany or for his future? Flemeth was gone, taking the answers with her. A stone in his gut dropped. A gnawing feeling settling in him with the following silence.

Merrill was in awe of the lady dragon, the one of her legends, the Witch of the Wilds, Asha'bellanar. She felt inspired. " Well she was something, wasn't she?" she said to the group. She had released Carver's hand and Isabela had shaken off from her during some part of the rite. She walked her way back to them now. " We should get back to the Keeper." She grabbed one of each of her human's hands and began travelling back through the graveyard.

Fenris wanted to know why Hawke had looked at him like that. Like he was hurt at knowing that Fenris might be hurt. He had to much pride to ask about it. He needed Hawke to apologize first then maybe Fenris would talk to him, ask him why those blue eyes looked so scared. For now he just travelled back down the graveyard. He wanted to get home. He had plans.

When the silent spell had been broken by Merrill Hawke seemed to come back to himself, if a little subdued. Heading to the cave he remembered the chest. Pulling it along with him with the plan of throwing it on Merrill's cart to wheel down the mountain. Hawke glanced to Fenris and caught him looking at him. Stubbornly the mage lifted his chin and carried on ignoring the elf.

Carver and Isabela had no plans on ignoring elves Carver gripped the small hand in his larger and lead the way when Merrill attempted to go deeper into the cave instead of out. "The keeper said you are leaving the Dalish. Are you going to stay in Kirkwall?" Carver asked pursing his lips and attempting to look innocent. Isabela pressed the side of her head to Merrill's, letting go of her hand in favour of hanging off the smaller woman.

" Oh, yes I do. Me and the Clan no longer get along. It is better for me if I leave. And I have other reasons. More personal. " Merrill decided as she looked down at the man hand in hers, that hand and the person who owned it, definitely was becoming one of her reasons to leave.

"If you get lonely you can come to our place, its not the best and we are still trying to find our feet but you're always welcome." Carver offered.

Isabela sniggered at Carver's sly offering to see the elf more, "And there is the hanged man I will be very cross if you don't see me."

" Thank you, both of you, that means more to me than you know." Merrill confessed. She was indeed alone and they were so welcoming. She wanted to keep both the humans at her side forever. To pet them and pamper them and love them with all of her heart just because they accepted her for what she was. She kept their hands and was led out of the cave finally. No more spiders luckily.

Fenris could be just as stubborn if not more so. He knew how to be quiet for long periods of time and still show off his body. He could make Hawke swallow his pride. He would just to prove it. He did not say a word to the man. Did not even look in his direction. A complete twist from what had happened coming into the caves, when he had pressed to Hawke's shoulder and held his hand. Now he stood as far away from him as possible. Hoping the man would trip on a dead spider in the dark, just so he can remember how much he needed his glow.

Hawke glared through the darkness, and summoned a wisp of light that bobbed and bounced before curling into his hand. He loved being a mage of creation. He would forever be needed. Now, if only he could create gold from his finger tips. Nuzzling the ball of light with his cheek to put on a show that he had another glowing being and the elf could just go put that in his wintersend sledge and sod it. He humphed and walked straight past with ease until he reached the exit.

Fenris was angry. His glow was nothing to Hawke, he was nothing to Hawke. He felt it hurt his heart. For some reason. He wanted Hawke to take him back. Desperately. But he wasn't one to chase, maybe he would though. Hawke was freedom, and Fenris did chase after that. He contemplated as he walked out of the cave.

Hawke shifted his stance closer to Fenris, still holding his silence. He was still pissed and confused. Testingly Hawke stretched out his hand, and then flew it backwards to lightly hit Fenris' stomach. He was sure he had seen the Horror throw a bolt at the elf. He knew such things could be dangerous if meant to seriously harm and the Horror was not one for friendly fire. If not well it would annoy Fenris and he would move on to poking then pulling hair. A form of angry attention.

" Get your hand off of me Hawke." Fenris ordered out of pride. Although his heart asked for Hawke to stay. Anger and amusement showed in his eyes. He acted annoyed moving Hawke's hand with his own, to touch the man's skin and to get hum off. Fenris was smiling in his eyes though. There was a glint, Hawke had acted first. Still he'd need to do more to make the anger disappear.

Hawke tugged at Fenris' hair, "Fine, I'll go back to what I was doing previously. " He taunted and redirected his eyes to Isabela this time. Ignoring Fenris for the swaying buttocks that were bursting from the white dress. He let hunger flood his eyes and licked his lips, the golds flicking to the nape of Merrill's slender neck. It was not long and beautiful to him like Fenris but still it had an elegance.

Fenris balled his fists but this time didn't punch Hawke instead he played the man right back. Hawke had purposely irritated him. Fenris would do the same. He walked to the side of Isabela that wasn't taken by Merrill and put his arm around her waist. Knowing Hawke could see. Two could play at this game. He went to whisper in the pirates ear. " Still on for our date tonight?"

Merrill saw Hawke and his human eyes latched onto her skin. She felt too exposed for him. Like he was undressing her with his eyes. She blushed. Hawke was a handsome man, and had helped her. Still she wanted a different Hawke. " Carver, your brother is making me uncomfortable, would you like to take me home?" she squeezed his hand. The long walk would be pleasant alone time. She thought.

Hawke laughed hearing Merrill, using the women in his game with Fenris perhaps not the best idea. He ignored Fenris giving him a narrowed eyed look. Carver raised his brows looking at his idiot older brother, "Uncomfortable? What is he doing?"

Hawke wiggled his fingers at his brother in greeting, "I was looking at her tattoos." Hawke was being truthful despite looking at Merrill he had not been thinking anything sexual, if anything he was thinking sexual thoughts about Fenris. "The pattern are representations of something?" He asked truly curious. They were strangely similar to Fenris'.

" Ummm, well Hawke don't freak out, but these tattoos are symbols of the Gods, The five elvhen Patheons. I gained them when I turned eighteen,it is suppose to remind me who I am bound to, but we all pick the god we want to represent or admire the most. " She was about to ask Fenris about his Vallaslin but the other elf had already stormed off during her speech. His seeming like they represented the dread wolf.

Fenris was so done with Hawke, the man went hot then cold. He'd tackle him when he got the chance and shake him just to let some frustration out. He let Isabela talk dirty to him until his bad mood got the better of him, he walked ahead of the group to the Keeper, done with the day and them all.

Hawke watched Fenris with sad Mabari eyes as he allowed Isabela to flirt with him, whisper sweet promises in his ear and hang off him. He had thought that being allowed to touch the elf was special, but he meant nothing special to the elf. Putting on a mask he smiled at Merrill, "Fascinating, you're people must have legends about your gods. I would enjoy hearing them. I enjoy hearing other cultures especially one as ancient as the Dalish." Hawke admitted and headed further down the path, heart heavy.

Fenris was angry at himself. Nothing he was doing was working. Hawke wasn't coming to him. If anything his attempts to make Hawke jealous only discouraged the man. He wouldn't even look in his direction any-more. Fenris' heart hurt and he didn't know why. Was he already attached to Hawke?


	4. Chapter 4

The night had fell on them during their chat with Flemeth, he did not have any desire to walk the coast at night so they lingered in the camp. Fenris had not talked to him since their spat, putting up some borrowed tents Hawke tied the last leather strap, he couldn't wait any longer as he stared at Fenris' back. The elf was hunched and brooding, "Come with me." Hawke requested and headed down then around to a crumbling ruin just beyond the camp. It still had a window and wall, the other four shorter in size and one completely gone. Hawke waited inside with folded arms. He had spotted the ruin while walking up the mountain. Taking note only due to the elfroot that was growing.

Fenris followed Hawke without being told twice. He wanted some alone time. He wasn't sure if he was happy about being alone because they could do unspeakable things to each other or because there's be no witnesses to see if he killed Hawke. He knew there was going to be a fight surely. He entered the ruin and saw Hawke's pose. Slapping himself mentally for following Hawke's orders again. Why did he do that? Damn his subconscious. " What, Hawke?" Fenris squinted his eyes and acted annoyed, practically tapping his foot pretending Hawke was wasting his time. As if Fenris had somewhere to be.

"You punched me." Hawke snappily reminded, his eyes narrowed into golden slits, he didn't care if Fenris had punched him, it was a relief that the elf still had it in him after being a slave, yet he was hurt, jealous, he wanted an excuse to yell. The ruin being a ring and the fight was on. "You then said it was due to me looking at Merrill but yet you looked and flirted with Isabela." Hawke hissed annoyed, "It's not about whom I look at it's about what I am isn't it?" Hawke growled his skin sizzling as he attempted to control his emotions, his magic sparking to his emotional flare. Why was he being such an idiot, he had wanted to make it right not blurt out nonsense.

" Yes it is because of who you are. You are inconsiderate Hawke!" Fenris snapped, Hawke's magic causing his markings to light up. " Inconsiderate of me, your brother, everybody. First you put us all in danger with your greed, then you go after your brothers woman." Fenris stepped closer to Hawke not scared at all. He'd fight if he had to. " Have you considered I punched you because of my feelings not yours? Always thinking of yourself..." Fenris started walking out of the ruin slowly turning his back on the angered mage. Cursing under his breath. " Fool."

Hawke grit his teeth until he laughed, bitterly, "Me inconsiderate? Have you looked at yourself? I have a family to look after, I am the man of the house. My father is dead my brother is foolish wanting to get himself in ever scrap and bad deal he can. My mother hates me because I killed my sister and I am the one that needs to provide. I am the one that has to find a way out if the hovel because my uncle thought it wise to loose our inheritance. I do this for my family and only for my family." Hawke stepped past Fenris and turned to face him, backing him back into the ruins. "You however think you know me, you never asked. You instead punch me for looking at a woman too long then go after a woman yourself! I have no interest in fucking Merrill." Hawke snarled pacing. He wasn't done, he was frustrated and just waiting for an excuse.

" Fine Hawke, I'll give you that you are a family man, but I wont give you that you weren't thinking about Merrill. You can't stop thinking about elves. I know that much." Fenris hissed back. His body ready to attack. " Now let me by Hawke."

"I don't like elves. Ever wondered why I turned you away at first but no one else mentions being turned away? Because I never did turn them away. Why do you think I tried to sell Flemeth's amulet but I go around town returning rings and other crap to random people? I don't like elves." Hawke growled out keeping his voice controlled. He turned away his anger bubbled to high, he was about to call a forced march back to Kirkwall after grabbing Merrill's gear.

" You don't like elves, and I don't like mages." Fenris retorted. Laughing on the inside that Hawke was lying to himself. They were the same, but in the moment they hated each other enough to be enemies. " We are done then?" Fenris mused anger still there mixed with a little sadness. Hawke never liked him it seemed. Even though the man never took his money, the greedy man he was just didn't.

Hawke felt dissatisfied, "We weren't anything to begin with." He was under no delusion that they had been. But if Fenris was going to get pissed so could he. The elf had soon found his desires easily redirected to Isabela. He cared nothing for Hawke, he was a mage, one that happened to have a use. Turning away he marched, "Grab your stuff it's better to get to Kirkwall sooner rather than later." He ordered as he passed the rest of the group. Eyes on the sands as he headed back through the paths. Carver quickly moved to help Merrill along with Varric and Isabela. Hawke stayed out of the way, his magic sparking uncomfortably. Anders lingered near him in support but Hawke only gave simple responses to everything the blonde said until Anders lapsed into silence and simply leaned against his friend.

Fenris was angry and hurt and felt used, and he supposed Hawke felt the same, but couldn't tell with the man's coldness. He hadn't even tried to touch him. They hadn't even fought. Fenris supposed that Hawke was too good for him and he'd just have to deal with that. He grabbed his one bag and began walking, not waiting for the rest of the group as he had no reason to stay behind and make conversation. He walked all the way to his mansion by himself. He shut and locked the door and ran upstairs before he collapsed into the bed tears falling big and fat from his eyes. Hawke was his freedom and now it was gone. Over what? Pride? He curled into a ball and hoped to fell asleep

Hawke strode the same as Fenris carrying two bags and leading the way. He settled the belongings and went straight to bed. He did not cry, did not talk either. He settled on his disgrace of a bed and closed his eyes tightly.

Fenris felt far to hungry and sore to leave his bed, and far to ashamed of his tears to even think about visiting Hawke and apologizing maybe tomorrow.

Hawke couldn't sleep, guilt gnawed at him. What if Fenris thought he had meant more than their none existent romance? Was he leaving? Or was he fearful. Did he think Hawke had removed him from the group completely leaving him alone? A flash of large sad green eyes flashed across his mind. He caved, he hated elves. Stepping from his door he went straight to Hightown and to Fenris. Barging in without knocking and closing the door. He took two steps at a time to get to Fenris' room pushing his way in.

Fenris had been muffling tears, when he heard someone come in. He gripped his sword under the blankets just in case Danarius had finally showed up. He wiped all tears away, not wanting to give his master that satisfaction. He kept himself curled in the blanket, to hide and played dead to lay a trap.

Hawke glanced around to the fire before flicking his head to the bundle on the bed, "Fenris?" Hawke let himself be known, he had a very distinct voice being Fereldan. He stepped around the bed and knelt to pull back the covers. Worried he had missed a wound or the elf had met with trouble. He was sure he had heard whimpering before he had entered the room.

Fenris uncurled from the ball he had formed with his body, but still weakly held the sword. Lucky that most of his hair covered his puffy eyes. Also lucky that Hawke had come back. " Hawke? How did you get past the lock?" Seemed a logical question for the moment. He tried to bring the blankets back up feeling a little too exposed and cold for some reason.

"There was a lock?" Hawke asked bewildered until he winced, he had forgotten to mind his strength. His arm muscles weren't just for show. Squinting through the dim light of the fire Hawke could see red track marks down Fenris' face.

"Why are you here Hawke?" Fenris demanded, pulling the blankets up and closer. Needing the support of something, anything.

Hawke watched, his heart thundering at the sight, he reached out, healing magic on his finger tips as he pushed under Fenris' hair, healing the red tracks. "I'm sorry, I was acting like an idiot and you should of punched me harder for it."

Fenris pulled his cheek away from Hawke, rubbing at his eyes stubbornly, "It's fine, it doesn't matter."

"It does, I made you cry." Hawke bit into his lip sinking to his knees on the floor. His hands resting over Fenris' covered lap. "I know I said something that I should have never said, I want to fix it, I need you to know that I may be an idiot but I would never leave you to face Danarius alone."

Hawke's words replayed again in Fenris' mind and Fenris was thankful. The man seemed to see something of worth in him and that made Fenris happy. He watched Hawke watch him and realized the man was waiting for an expression. Having the desire to please Hawke he gave a bright smile and half closed dreamy eyes hazed with desire and something else he couldn't quite figure out.

Hawke's eyes widened to the expression on Fenris' face. The bright smile sped up his heart and made his mouth gape. Fear spiked in him. Sharply he looked away and quickly ducked his head, "I have to go." Hawke swallowed and stood, pausing he stooped to stroke back Fenris' hair from his forehead and laying a soft apologetic kiss to the top of the elf's head. He knew it would hurt Fenris, but it would be better than the alternative. Fenris didn't need such complications.

Fenris was so in shock that he couldn't form any words, couldn't even call Hawke back. His mouth was left open and his body was left cold. Something had happened to Hawke. Had the man finally realized that being with a former slave was too much trouble and not worth the time? The thought made Fenris tear up again. He felt worthless. For once in his life he had had something good, something, someone that accepted him, but it had all been a lie. Hawke didn't want him. Nobody did.

Hawke went looking for Mamba, he couldn't go to Anders. Couldn't tell his mother- she didn't even know he slept with men. Carver was a no as was Gamlen. He didn't want to tell anyone how selfish he was but his dog. So he curled up with the creature and cuddled the hard pelt. The bed lumpy, hard and cold, and no more than what he deserved.


End file.
